Off the Map
by Elberane
Summary: Two-shot – HP/DM – Traduction- Draco sent que quelque chose ne va pas dans sa vie et commence à se demander s'il est vraiment fait pour cette vie élitiste et mondaine. Tout commence avec du café froid. Et cela termine avec Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages (à Mme JK Rowling), ni l'histoire originale. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Titre** : Off the Map (_« Rayé de la carte »)_

**Auteur** : Sara Holmes

http: / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2200396 /Sara_Holmes (sans les espaces)

**Béta-Lecture :** Un grand merci aux merveilleuses **Masamiya** et **Emilianor**, pour leur patience, leur humour, leurs encouragements et surtout la qualité de leur travail.

**Note :** Chers lecteurs, cette fiction est la traduction d'un OS (qui sera publié en deux parties) de la très talentueuse Sara Holmes, un auteur anglais de fictions HP/DM. D'autres traductions suivront, dans le but de faire partager au lectorat français les très belles histoires de Sara. En espérant que cet OS vous plaira...

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes/tous ! ****:)**

****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

Mon café est froid. Et je m'en fous. C'est vraiment le début de la fin.

Il y a un an, si on avait servi du café froid à Draco Malfoy, il en aurait exigé un autre, aurait tempêté et menacé, et fait trembler les patrons du bar derrière leur comptoir car ils auraient su qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas se tromper dans _sa_ commande.

Mais je suis là, affalé (par Merlin...) sur une chaise, à l'extérieur d'un petit café du Chemin de Traverse, avec une foutue tasse de café froid, pour laquelle je n'ai même pas le courage d'aller me plaindre. Je grimace, alors que la voix de Blaise s'insinue dans ma tête. _Draco, tu es un Malfoy. Par pitié, agis en tant que tel._

'Blaise peut bien aller se faire voir', je pense avec humeur. Je m'enfonce un petit plus dans mon siège et j'essaie de ne pas penser au fait que ma robe est en train de se froisser.

Quelque chose ne va pas dans ma vie, et ce n'est pas uniquement cette apathie à propos d'une tasse de café qui me met la puce à l'oreille. C'est mon style de vie tout entier qui me fait me sentir mal à l'aise et désorienté. Bien sûr, quand j'étais encore à l'école, je prenais part aux jeux de pouvoir des Serpentard, et j'aimais ça, mais désormais, la guerre est bel et bien finie, et j'ai eu le temps de m'arrêter et de penser un peu...Je commence à me dire que je ne suis pas réellement fait pour tout ça.

Et trop cogiter est considéré comme un blasphème aux yeux de mon cercle social.

Je pousse un profond soupir, et levant les yeux, je me fige. Un visage familier s'avance vers moi au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Un visage très familier, aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, aux yeux verts perçants quelqu'un qui a toujours réussi à semer le trouble dans mes pensées. Aujourd'hui, n'est pas une exception.

Potter m'aperçoit et me fait un signe de tête, agitant faiblement sa main droite en un simulacre de salut, sans s'arrêter de marcher. Je hoche la tête en retour, mon cœur battant dans ma poitrine.

Nous ne sommes plus ennemis. Plus depuis environ un an. Il m'a rendu ma baguette, je me suis excusé (ce souvenir me fait toujours rougir) et nous nous sommes serré la main. Mais c'est tout. Sa vie et la mienne ne se ressemblent pas, et c'est comme ça.

Il arrive à mon niveau, il me dépasse, et pour une raison incompréhensible, je me retourne sur ma chaise :

« Potter ? »

Je me fige à nouveau. Je viens vraiment de dire ça ? Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi; je grimace. Oui, apparemment, je l'ai fait.

« Oui? » me répond-il, avançant d'un pas vers moi, une expression neutre sur le visage.

« Comment ca va ? »

Je me maudis d'être un tel abruti, mais il sourit presque, et –oh putain non!- s'assoit sur la chaise en face de moi.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? » me questionne-t-il, sans aucune trace de moquerie dans la voix.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée », je réponds d'un ton faible, et il rigole doucement.

Il porte un jean fatigué et un tee-shirt sobre, et il a l'air tellement bien dans sa peau que j'ai envie de l'étrangler.

« Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici », dit-il, désignant le café d'un geste de la main, les yeux toujours fixés sur moi.

« Et c'est exactement pour ça que je suis là », je murmure, plus pour moi que pour lui. « Je suis désolé Potter, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai interpellé. Je plaide la folie passagère. Tu es certainement occupé. »

« Non, pas vraiment », réplique-t-il, et il ne bouge pas.

Le silence tombe entre nous, mais on ne dirait pas que cela le dérange. Il reste juste assis là, et me regarde avec curiosité.

Après un moment, il remue, et sort sa baguette de sa poche. Il tapote le bord de ma tasse de café, - et soudainement, la voilà brûlante, des volutes de vapeur s'échappant de la surface liquide. Il me lance un léger sourire.

« Ce sera meilleur si ce n'est pas froid », dit-il en se levant. « A bientôt, Malfoy ».

J'acquiesce bêtement, et il s'en va, sans un regard en arrière.

Je regarde sa silhouette s'éloigner, et puis mon café.

Un léger sourire me passe sur les lèvres.

****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

Deux semaines plus tard, je reçois une chouette de Potter. Je l'ignore et la renvoie sans prendre la lettre.

Le lendemain, la chouette est de retour. Je lance mon propre hibou – Apollo- à sa poursuite. Et avec succès: Apollo est très certainement le hibou le plus teigneux d'Angleterre, et bien qu'il soit jeune, il est courageux et ne recule pas devant le danger.

Tout comme Potter et sa foutue chouette, apparemment. Deux jours plus tard, Apollo s'infiltre de nouveau par la fenêtre, accompagné de la stupide chouette de Potter. Il vient se percher sur mon épaule en poussant un hululement, comme si de rien n'était.

« Traitre », je lui lance, alors qu'il me mordille l'oreille.

La chouette de Potter se glisse sur le dossier d'une chaise, d'un air – c'est à jurer- penaud, et je me sens tiraillé entre le respect et l'exaspération. Après tout, elle a réussi à se mettre Apollo dans la poche. Brave, tenace, têtue et imprudente, cette fichue chouette pourrait tout aussi bien porter des lunettes et avoir une putain de cicatrice sur le front...

Je prends la lettre, et la chouette hulule joyeusement.

« Ça ne veut rien dire », je dis méchamment. « Je dois prendre la lettre maintenant que tu es rentrée ici, mais ca ne veut pas dire que je vais la lire...Aie ! »

Apollo me mord l'oreille – fort- et je sursaute sous la douleur, effaré.

Il pousse un cri strident et s'envole, frappant ma tête de ses ailes au passage, et rejoint la chouette de Potter sur sa chaise. Ils se tiennent côte à côte, blottis l'un contre l'autre, me fixant d'un regard impassible.

« Espèce de sale traitre ! » je crache, une main sur mon oreille douloureuse, en jetant un regard à Apollo. Il hulule d'un air menaçant et je grimace, en ayant du mal à croire que mon propre stupide hibou est en train d'interférer dans ma vie personnelle.

Je lâche mon oreille et je remarque, sans surprise, du sang sur mes doigts. Fichu piaf !

Ne voulant pas être mordu de nouveau, je m'assois et ouvre la lettre, brisant le sceau de cire avec mon pouce. Je fixe la lettre pendant au moins vingt minutes avant que les mots inscrits sur le parchemin ne m'atteignent.

_Malfoy,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'écris, mais en renvoyant ma première lettre, tu m'as décidé à t'en adresser une autre. Je pense que j'ai attrapé ce dont tu parlais l'autre jour. Tu sais, « la folie passagère »._

_J'espère juste que tu vasva bien. Tu ne m'as pas semblé dans ton assiette quand on s'est vu, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais pas juste laisser tomber._

_J'espère que tout va bien,_

_Potter._

C'est tellement ridicule que j'en ris. Ridicule, mais c'est presque exactement le genre de comportement que j'attends de lui. Il fait les choses sans même savoir pourquoi. Juste parce qu'il en a envie. Il me faut un moment pour me rendre compte que le petit pincement que je ressens dans ma poitrine est de la jalousie.

Apollo vole de nouveau vers moi et se perche sur mon autre épaule, fouillant mes cheveux de son bec.

« Est-ce que tu vas me mordre si je ne réponds pas ? »

Il agite sa tête de bas en haut, et mordille mon oreille épargnée. Je prends cela comme un avertissement.

« Puisque tu insistes », je soupire, en me levant pour aller chercher une plume et un bout de parchemin.

_Potter,_

_Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille, n'est ce pas? Je suppose que bien que maintenant nous fassions semblant d'être des adultes, rien n'a vraiment changé._

_Je vais bien. J'espère que toi aussi._

_Malfoy._

La réponse revient le même jour, expéditive et impatiente..Son écriture est affreuse.

_Malfoy,_

_Faire semblant est absolument le mot clé de cette phrase. Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Je vais bien, moi aussi._

_Harry._

_Potter,_

_Je n'ose même pas te demander ce que ca peut bien te faire. Et j'aurai pensé que le sauveur du monde sorcier allait un peu mieux que « bien »._

_Malfoy._

Je déteste l'avouer, mais mon intérêt est maintenant éveillé. Quand j'étais plus jeune, ma mère me grondait souvent à propos de ma trop grande curiosité elle disait que ca m'attirerait des ennuis. Elle avait raison. Quand j'avais cinq ans, j'ai entendu un jour des voix, parvenant du bureau de Père, et je suis allé fouiner autour. J'ai été frappé par deux sorts en même temps, celui de Père et celui de Rogue et suis resté inconscient pendant deux jours.

Mère était folle de rage, aussi bien après lui que moi, et je me souviens parfaitement que ce fut la seule fois où j'ai ressenti un réel lien entre mon père et moi. Juste parce que nous étions tous les deux morts de trouille devant la colère froide de ma mère.

Souvenirs mis à part, j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi Potter s'intéresse soudainement à moi..Et pourquoi sa vie n'a pas l'air d'être aussi parfaite que je l'imaginais..

_Malfoy,_

_Je me pose la même question très régulièrement._

_Et je me dis la même chose que toi._

_Harry_

_Potter,_

_Peut-être que nous avons plus de choses en commun que nous le pensions._

_Draco_

****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

Une autre semaine passe avant que je tombe de nouveau sur Potter, cette fois-ci devant la boutique _Quidditch de Qualité_. Je suis dehors, face à la vitrine, et j'admire leur dernier modèle – _Le Coup de Foudre_ – qui est magnifique et absolument hors de prix.

« Il est beau, n'est ce pas ? » murmure une voix, juste derrière mon épaule.

Je sais à qui elle appartient et je ne me retourne pas, bien qu'un frisson parcoure mon échine. J'ai beaucoup pensé à lui depuis notre échange de lettres, et je suis perturbé de m'apercevoir que mes pensées le concernant ne sont ni agressives,,ni amères. Et quelque part cela me soulage. J'ai suffisamment grandi pour me rendre compte qu'être ennemi avec quelqu'un coûte bien plus d'énergie et d'efforts que cela ne rapporte.

Et il m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne peux plus le haïr.

« Hm. » j'acquiesce, mes yeux parcourant les lettres argentées gravées sur le manche rutilant. J'aime ce magasin, je l'ai toujours aimé. L'odeur du bois poli et du cuir de dragon, l'excitation de découvrir les nouveaux modèles... Je pourrais délibérément me perdre en contemplant ce qui ce vend ici.

« Intéressé ? »me demande Potter. « Ils n'en ont que dix en stock jusqu'à l'année prochaine ».»

« Peut-être », je réponds, vaguement, les yeux toujours fixés sur le balai. « J'imagine que si je dépensais tout mon argent pour en balais, les Greengrass n'essaieraient plus de me faire épouser leur fille »

« Ils veulent te faire quoi ? »

Je ferme brièvement les yeux, réalisant ce que je viens juste de dire. Merde. « Laisse tomber », je lâche, en me retournant pour le regarder. Il est débraillé et se mordille la lèvre, un léger pli barrant son front.

« Tu veux dire...comme un mariage arrangé ? » il poursuit, et je déteste la lueur de pitié que j'entrevois dans ses yeux.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler » je lui lance. Au prix d'un effort considérable, je parviens à ne pas ajouter « et surtout pas à toi... »,à la fin de ma phrase. Les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure.

« Ok, ok... » Réplique-t-il, en haussant les épaules. Après une légère pause, il reprend : « Ca te dirait de discuter de Quidditch autour d'un verre à la place ? »

Sa question me surprend, et je sais que cela se voit sur mon visage. « Toi et moi? Boire un coup? Discuter?»,je demande, sceptique. Il me lance un pauvre sourire, en se grattant la tête.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. Je me suis dit que cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, tu sais, l'alcool aidant, et puis après tout, les choses ne peuvent pas vraiment être pires entre nous, non ? »

Je rigole. Et ce son me surprend. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de rire ces derniers temps. A part quand Pansy a cassé son talon au beau milieu du salon des Nott, lors de notre dernier dîner mondain. Ensuite, elle s'est vengée en me jetant un sort. La garce.

« Je dirais qu'on s'en sort beaucoup mieux qu'à l'école », je réplique, d'une voix trainante, me tournant de nouveau pour observer le balai. «Deux conversations entières sans une seule insulte. Il y a clairement quelque chose qui cloche. »

« J'avoue que c'est une nette amélioration », approuve-t-il sérieusement, avant de me donner un coup d'épaule. « Allez viens. Si ça se passe mal, tu pourras courir dire à tes amis que je suis toujours un abruti complet. »

Saleté de Potter. Je souris de nouveau, et je n'arrive même pas à me retenir. « Ok », j'accepte, et cet idiot me renvoie un grand sourire. « Un verre ».

****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

« Tu n'aurais pas pu être mon ami! Je faisais cavalier seul », je déclare, et Potter rigole de plus belle.

Il en est peut-être à sa cinquième ou sixième pinte, j'ai moi-même descendu pas mal de whiskys, et je me sens délicieusement chaud à l'intérieur. Nous sommes passés du Quidditch aux vielles histoires d'école – c'est probablement stupide.

« Bon, d'accord, je suis désolé », finit-il par dire, le regard malicieux. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir vexé quand nous avions onze ans »

« Tu fais bien de l'être ... » Je renifle d'un air dédaigneux, en attrapant mon verre. « Ca m'a psychologiquement perturbé pour le reste de mes années d'école. »

Il rit de nouveau et j'ai du mal à ne pas rire, moi aussi. Ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose de boire avec Potter, que de boire avec Blaise ou Theo, ou encore lors de n'importe laquelle de ces soirées mondaines.

C'est inexplicable et cela va à l'encontre de toutes mes prédictions, de tous les idées reçues que j'ai pu avoir jusque là, mais je me rends compte qu'avec Potter, quelque part, je peux me laisser aller. Je n'ai pas à garder dans un coin de mon esprit que je dois faire attention à ne pas boire trop, ou à me souvenir de mes bonnes manières, et des noms des gens – ou encore à faire attention à ne pas me tromper de couverts.

Nous sommes bien entendu prudents dans nos discussions – et il serait stupide de ne pas l'être. Aucune mention de Dumbledore, de la tour d'astronomie, ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous pouvons bien nous moquer des choses que nous nous sommes dites ou faites, mais nous ne pouvons pas parler du reste. Pas encore.

Malgré cela, je suis plus détendu à ce moment là que je ne l'ai pas été depuis des semaines. J'ai déjà ôté ma robe de sorcier- un véritable soulagement – mais ma chemise noire et ma cravate jurent toujours à côté du T-shirt et du jean de Potter.

« Je suis désolé, tu sais », son ton reste neutre, mais soudainement, il me semble plus sérieux. Il remonte ses lunettes le long de son nez.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment se seraient passé les choses si je n'avais pas été aussi con avec toi. »

Exaspéré, je vide mon verre d'un trait. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi qui t'excuse. J'ai été bien pire avec toi que tu ne l'as été avec moi. »

« Mais je... », il déglutit. « Toi, tu n'as pas manqué de me tuer. »

« Ne penses pas que je n'ai pas essayé », je réplique, mais il ne rigole pas.

« Est-ce que ça t'as laissé des cicatrices ? »

En soupirant, je passe une main dans mes cheveux, les décoiffant, et attrape ma cravate.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors que je la détache et ouvre les trois premiers boutons de ma chemise. Je la tire un peu, de manière à lui montrer le début de la mince cicatrice blanche qui s'étale le long de mon torse. Elle est à peine visible, si ce n'est en pleine lumière.

Il lève une main tremblante de la table, et je me fige. Est-ce qu'il a l'intention de la toucher ? De _me_ toucher. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et fixent ma peau –

Sa main dévie et attrape de nouveau la pinte. J'expire lentement et reboutonne ma chemise. J'ai un léger vertige – je n'avais certainement pas anticipé une telle réaction à la vue de la cicatrice.

Il commence :

« Je... »

« Non... », je le coupe, calmement, mais fermement. « Je suis parfaitement convaincu que je le méritais, et je pense que ce n'est que justice quand on voit quel connard j'ai pu être avec toi. Je t'ai pété le nez,quand même. Ne commences pas à t'excuser sinon je vais finir par avoir un cas de conscience : je vais devoir trouver un autre moyen de me racheter auprès de toi, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'emmerder avec ça. »

Un léger sourire éclaire son visage. Étrangement, cela me fait plaisir.

« Pardon », marmonne-t-il. « L'alcool », ajoute-t-il, en guise d'explication.

Je souris, hoche la tête.

« Il serait temps de rentrer peut-être ? Je suis sûr que quelqu'un t'attend et je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'on m'accuse de te retenir. Ma réputation est déjà suffisamment mauvaise. »

Il me lance un regard de travers, mais ne discute pas. Il vide sa pinte d'un seul trait et se lève, en lâchant un rot bruyant. Je noue soigneusement ma cravate et remets ma robe avant de quitter le pub.

Harry me ramène chez moi. _Stupide_ Gryffondor. J'ai mon propre appartement à Londres – j'ai beau aimer ma mère, vivre avec elle est une véritable é seraisprêt à jurer qu'elle a pour objectif de me rendre dingue avant mes trente ans.

Il jette un œil à l'entrée de ma maison, et demande, curieux :

« Pas de manoir? »

« Vu ce que ca m'a couté, ca pourrait tout aussi bien en être un », je soupire.

« Je n'habite pas très loin d'ici », lâche-t-il.

Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, _ça_. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, donc je me tais. Il me lance un regard en coin, et je ressens le besoin urgent de lui expliquer que je ne peux pas épouser Astoria Greengrass car je préfère – et de loin- les pénis à tout ce que pourra jamais m'offrir une femme. Mais je reste silencieux.

Pour je ne sais quelle stupide raison, j'aime cette trêve étrange qui s'installe entre nous. Et je l'aime bien trop pour lâcher ce morceau d'information. Les réactions à l'annonce de mon homosexualité passent généralement par le choc, le dégout, la colère, la compréhension et parfois même par des regards impassibles qui disent clairement « Comme si je n'étais pas déjà au courant »

Apprendre à connaître Harry, est ...une goulée d'air frais. Etre loin de mon monde – juste pour un moment – est incroyable. C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment – une pause. Et le destin est suffisamment farceur pour faire en sorte que ce soit _Monsieur_ Harry Potter qui m'aide à faire cette pause.

Et finalement, essayer de devenir ami avec lui, c'est comme laisser une partie de mon passé derrière les pages les plus sombres de ma vie,,et avancer. Bien sûr, je le ferai toujours chier, mais la haine d'avant n'est plus là.

Il se racle la gorge, en me lançant un regard nerveux :

« Bon, ben, c'était... »

« Ouais », j'acquiesce, dans un faible sourire. Il me sourit à son tour, en me tendant la main.

Je l'attrape, et nous nous serrons la main pour la deuxième fois de notre vie. J'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas la dernière.

****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

« Franchement, aurais dû te rendre compte que des photographes n'étaient pas loin. »

Je grimace légèrement, alors que ma mère me lance un regard de reproche. Un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, vieux d'une semaine, est ouvert sur la table entre nous : une photographie de Harry et moi, assis côte à côte au Chaudron Baveur s'étale sur toute la page trois. '_Potter et Malfoy mettent de côté leur querelle'_ écrit en gros.L'article est étrangement gentil – pour une fois. L'auteur de l'article surfe visiblement toujours sur la vague d'amour post-guerre, et se frotte les mains de voir deux anciens ennemis 's'efforcer de combler le fossé entre les différentes sphères sociales de notre monde '.

« C'était juste un verre », je dis, et ma mère fronce les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ok ? »,je rétorque brusquement. « Je suis tombé sur lui devant « Quidditch de Qualité »,et il m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre. J'en avais marre et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. »

« Marre ? »

Ma mère me connait trop bien.

« Oui, je continue », amer. « J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir me détendre, marre de toutes ces règles, d'avoir à faire attention –tout le temps. Passer du temps avec lui était tellement agréable, tu n'imagines même pas. Pouvoir juste parler et boire un verre, et ne pas m'inquiéter d'avoir choisi le mauvais vin, au mauvais moment, ou d'avoir agacé le second archiduc de Worcester ou n'importe quelle autre connerie. »

Elle lâche un petit rire, qu'elle tente de dissimuler dans sa tasse de thé. Puis, se redressant, elle me dévisage, tâchant d'être sérieuse.

« Draco, tu as un devoir envers le nom des Malfoy. Tu sais que les Greengrass pensent énormément de bien de toi. Et si tur efuses leur proposition, tu ne pourras probablement pas garder ton poste dans leur compagnie. »

« Je sais », je rétorque, mécontent. C'est juste que...je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

« Et bien moi, je veux que tu sois heureux. »

Son commentaire me prend par surprise, et je lève les yeux sur elle. Elle me sourit, presque tristement.

« Je le pense vraiment. Sois heureux », soupire-t-elle, en reportant son attention sur le journal. Sur l'image, Potter et moi rions tous les deux, inconscients d'être observés.

« Et si boire des verres au Chaudron Baveur avec Harry Potter te rend heureux, alors envoies tout le monde au diable et fais-le. »

C'est dans ce genre de moments que je réalise à quel point j'aime ma mère.

« Merci », je réponds, posément.

Elle agite une main dans le vague, comme pour balayer ma remarque.

« Ce n'est rien. De toute façon, tu n'as jamais vraiment été fait pour toute cette vie là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ris et elle me sourit d'un air malicieux.

« Non. Je ne pense franchement pas. »

La mystérieuse bénédiction de ma mère me remplit d'une énergie dont je ne me souvenais plus. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je suis en train de faire, mais c'est terriblement rassurant de savoir que quel que soit mon choix, elle sera heureuse pour moi.

La folie s'empare de moi, et j'envoie un hibou à Potter. Juste une note rapide de remerciement pour les verres – une semaine en retard, mais c'est mieux que rien, et un merci également pour le temps qu'il m'a accordé. J'admets que je me suis amusé, que c'était agréable de pouvoir se détendre et de sortir de ce monde élitiste, pour un moment. Apollo me lance un regard suspicieux alors que j'attache le message à sa patte, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Moi aussi, je pense que je suis devenu fou.

J'ai gardé la coupure de la gazette du sorcier. J'y jette un œil agacé, ayant du mal à croire que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que quelqu'un me prenait en photo. Quelque part, ce sentiment est libérateur.

Mes amis m'en veulent. Pansy me traite d'idiot, de ne pas avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de paparazzis, mais dit également que Potter et moi sommes vraiment beaux gosses – ce sont ses mots, pas les miens- ensemble. Cette fille est un fardeau...

Blaise me traite de bien pire qu'un idiot. Il me fait remarquer sèchement que je devrais passer du temps avec la fille que je suis censé épouser, et pas avec un autre homme, et certainement pas avec ce putain d'Harry Potter.

Il a toujours eu du mal avec le fait que je passe du temps avec d'autres hommes. Il prétend toujours qu'il s'en fout, mais je suis sûr du contraire, quand je vois la difficulté qu'il a à en parler, et le stupide vocabulaire qu'il utilise : « Tes connaissances, tes préférences, ta petite différence ». Quand je souligne le fait que je ne vais pas me mettre à baiser Potter dans les toilettes du Chaudron Baveur, devant le nez de tous les photographes de la Gazette du sorcier, il me lance un regard assassin, mais heureusement, change de tactique. Il me rappelle que Potter est tellement éloigné de notre cercle social, qu'il est pratiquement devenu l'ennemi, et ajoute d'un ton presque menaçant que cet indicent est à un cheveu de devenir un véritable scandale.

Il n'a pas tort, je suppose. L'enfoiré...

Théo, le calme petit Théo, m'a carrément crié dessus. Il en veut toujours à Potter et à l'Ordre du Phoenix pour ce qui est arrivé à son père. Je ne fais pas remarquer que son père et le mien ont fini où ils sont – Azkaban et six pieds sous terre –à cause de leurs propres stupides erreurs.

Bien évidemment, leurs reproches me touchent – après tout, ce sont toujours mes amis. Mais je me rends compte que cela ne me touche pas suffisamment pour que j'en vienne à regretter mes actions. Cette chose avec Potter, quelle qu'elle soit, est ma propre petite rébellion contre mon monde, et m'aide à survivre à une soirée mondaine, chez Blaise, quelques jours plus tard. Je porte, enfoui quelque part dans ma poitrine, comme un petit talisman, la certitude que je vais bientôt reparler à Potter, et cela me donne le courage d'acquiescer aux discours politiques de Blaise, et à sourire à Madame Greengrass lorsqu'elle me fait remarquer peu subtilement à quel point Astoria est belle.

C'est quelque chose que j'ai, et qu'ils ne peuvent pas me prendre. Ils ne peuvent pas le contrôler, et c'est merveilleux de faire quelque chose qui est considéré comme socialement inacceptable, quelque chose qui les ferait tous s'étouffer et lâcher leurs verres de vin si seulement ils savaient.

Mon petit secret – combiné aux chuchotements de Pansy concernant la prise de poids de Daphné Greengrass – me permet d'aller au bout de la soirée sans trop de peine. Quand je rentre à la maison, je n'ai pas cette envie – d'habitude toujours là – de tout saccager autour de moi, de hurler et de créer du désordre dans ce monde bien trop rangé. Mes bibelots et mes livres me sont reconnaissants, j'en suis sûr.

Apollo m'attends avec une réponse, à mon retour. J'ouvre le petit rouleau de parchemin avidement, et je me gifle mentalement. Par Merlin, j'agis comme un adolescent.

_Malfoy,_

_Mais avec plaisir. Je dois t'avouer que je suis aussi étonné que toi, car je me suis également beaucoup amusé. Je le pense vraiment. Tu n'es pas si atroce que ça, tu sais. J'aime bien ton sens de l'humour quand il ne s'agit pas de remarques sournoises à mon égard._

_Je vais faire du shopping à Londres jeudi, et j'aimerais savoir si ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? Si tu veux, considère ça comme une autre petite pause._

_Harry_

J'ai une réception prévue avec Blaise jeudi prochain, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'envoyer immédiatement un "oui" à Potter. Je suis devenu fou

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****

Toujours fou, je me retrouve devant chez lui, à neuf heures tapantes, le jeudi matin, mais je reste pétrifié sur le pas de la porte, bien trop nerveux pour oser frapper. Bien qu'il soit tôt, le soleil est déjà haut et chaud, et je ne me sens pas très bien. Je pense à m'enfuir, mais avant que je puise vraiment y réfléchir, la porte s'ouvre en grand, et Potter me trouve planté devant chez lui.

Merde. Maintenant je me sens vraiment stupide.

« Bonjour », me dit-il. Il marque une pause, et m'observe de bas en haut.

« Tu ne sors pas habillé comme ça. »

« Quoi? » Je fronce les sourcils. Il porte un tee-shirt et un bermuda, et je dois avouer que bien qu'il ait l'air ridicule, sa tenue est bien plus adaptée au temps que ma chemise, cravate et pantalon à pinces.

« Il fait trop chaud », ajoute-t-il, en faisant un pas de côté pour me laisser entrer chez lui.

Je suis chez Harry Potter. J'ai une folle envie de rire.

Haussant les sourcils, je lui lance un regard :

« Je ne porte pas de vêtements confortables, Potter. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'habiller comme toi. »

Sans se départir de son sourire, il ferme la porte derrière nous. Tout à coup, je me méfie ce sourire a l'air bien trop calculateur pour s'y fier. J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi le Choixpeau aurait voulu envoyer Harry Potter chez les Serpentard, et je n'y ai pas cru - jusqu'à maintenant.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Il me sourit, une étincelle de défi dans le regard.

Bordel, cela n'annonce rien de bon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, plusieurs tentatives de corruption, deux engueulades et un sort après, je porte les fringues d'Harry Potter. Hilarant, je sais. Un bermuda gris, un polo noir et des baskets. A cet instant précis, mon père doit être en train de ramper hors de sa tombe pour venir m'étrangler.

Harry a l'air ravi de ma tenue. Il réussit à me trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'observe de la tête aux pieds.

« Cela te va bien, » dit-il, en me tendant une paire de lunettes de soleil.

J'ai l'air d'un con.

« J'ai l'air d'un con. »

Une expression de franche surprise passe sur son visage à ma remarque, et je me retiens de le traiter d'abruti.

« Vraiment ? Tu as l'air à l'aise pourtant. »

« Enfoiré», je souffle, agacé, en mettant les lunettes de soleil.

« Il faut en être un, pour en reconnaitre un autre », réplique-il sèchement, et me pousse en direction des escaliers. « Avance maintenant, crétin. Nous n'allons croiser personne que nous connaissons. »

Parfois, je le déteste toujours.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****

Deux heures plus tard, Potter est pardonné. Nous nous promenons paresseusement le long d'une rue, quelques achats à la main, et je suis en train de siroter un liquide délicieusement pétillant dans un gobelet en carton. Je mâchouille la paille alors que nous marchons, et à chaque fois que je m'arrête, je me rappelle que mâchouiller une paille avec Potter, ce n'est pas grave, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

Je passe de longs moments à me demander comment nous avons bien pu faire pour en arriver là, mais à cet instant précis, Harry me sourit, me donne un léger coup d'épaule et me dit d'arrêter de trop réfléchir. Je suis sur le point de lui crier dessus quand je me rends compte qu'il a raison. Trainer avec lui est justement bien, car je n'ai pas à penser à tout. Je peux juste me laisser aller.

« Donc...Astoria Greengrass. »

Il change brusquement de sujet, sans aucun avertissement. Il n'y a rien de mieux que la belle subtilité des Gryffondor.

« Oui... »,je réponds. « Je travaille pour son père. Il veut que je l'épouse. »

« Et tu as envie de l'épouser ? »,me demande-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie, non. Du coup, en dernier recours, j'ai décidé d'éviter tous mes amis, et de trainer avec mon ennemi d'enfance », je réplique d'une voix trainante, le faisant pouffer de rire.

« Les choses vont mal alors, hein ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Potter ? »

Je m'arrête devant la vitrine d'un magasin, la regardant sans la voir. Les moldus défilent autour de nous, sans nous accorder un seul regard.

« Je ne sais pas, répond-il, en s'arrêtant à côté de moi, feignant lui aussi d'être absorbé par le contenu de la vitrine. Mais je sais que j'aime trainer avec toi, donc je ne vais pas trop me prendre la tête là-dessus. »

« On se déteste. »

« Non, on ne se déteste pas », réplique-t-il, en se tournant vers mois. Il tend la main et me pique ma boisson, avant de tirer une gorgée sur ma paille, bien que j'aie tellement mâchouillé le plastique, que le liquide à du mal à passer au travers.

« C'est dégoutant, » je lui fais remarquer, et il hausse les épaules.

« Désolé, j'oubliais que les sangs purs ont des règles de ce genre... »

Reprenant brutalement mon gobelet, je crache :

« Ce ne sont pas des règles, mais des bonnes manières. »

Il me lance un long regard dur, et tourne les talons. Je jure avant de lui emboiter le pas, sans savoir pourquoi je fais ça.

« Potter. »

Je fais quelques pas pour me mettre à sa hauteur, et l'attrape par l'épaule.

Il regarde ma main, posée sur son épaule et je le lâche brusquement.

« C'est bon, » dit-il, et je sais qu'il le pense.

« J'ai juste tendance à oublier que tu viens d'un... »,il fait un geste vague avec sa main, à la recherche du mot exact « ...monde différent du mien. Spécialement quand tu agis comme ça, normalement.»

J'ai envie de souligner le fait que nous sommes très très loin de la normalité. Si loin que je risque de prendre feu, tellement toute cette situation est étrange – mais tout va bien. Je sens que ce n'est pas le moment de contredire Potter maintenant, alors, à la place, j'essaie de parler :

« Je ne ...je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer toujours ce monde. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il s'éloigne de quelques pas vers une fontaine, un large bassin carré, avec un petit jet bouillonnant en son centre. Il s'assoit sur le rebord de pierre, et je l'imite.

« Oui », je réponds. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de parler de ça, et certainement pas à Potter.

« Tu sais ce que je fais à chaque fois que je rentre chez moi, après un diner ou une soirée ? »

Il me regarde, intrigué.

« Je casse quelque chose. Je rentre, j'enlève mes robes de soirée, et je casse quelque chose. Juste parce que j'ai passé trop de temps à jouer un rôle qui ne me convient pas. C'est étouffant. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire », dit-il.

J'ai envie d'être cynique, mais je me retiens.

« Après la guerre, on attendait beaucoup de choses de moi..Et je n'avais pas envie de faire la plupart de ces choses. J'ai pu m'en sortir en disant seulement « non », donc j'ai de la chance. »

Il marque une pause, et je sens qu'il n'a pas terminé.

« Les Weasley... », il commence, s'agitant. Son genou frôle le mien. « Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que j'épouse Ginny, et je les ai tous déçus. Ca n'a pas été facile. Je me suis éloigné un moment, en étant convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Mais ça ne l'était pas ?, je demande. J'ai envie de savoir pourquoi il n'a pas épousé Weaslette, mais j'essaie de mettre du détachement dans ma question. Je n'arriverai pas à me taire longtemps : ce serait comme essayer d'étouffer un volcan.

« Pas du tout », dit-il. « Donc je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai juste dit non. »

« Je ne peux pas juste dire « non ». »

« Je sais », répond-il dans un pauvre petit sourire triste. « Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai eu de la chance. »

Il se penche en arrière et frôle de ses doigts la surface de l'eau. J'ai une envie folle de sauter dans la fontaine. Je suis certain qu'il le ferait si je lui demandais.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te dis tout ça », s'amuse-t-il, en se penchant de plus en plus,une jambe tendue pour garder l'équilibre, ses doigts touchant maintenant la pierre bleue dans le fond de la fontaine.

Inconsciemment, je pose une main sur sa jambe pour l'empêcher de tomber. Sa peau est chaude contre ma main, ses poils sont sombres, doux.

« De toutes les personnes que je connais, qui pourraient comprendre, ...je t'en parle à toi », poursuit-il, dans un petit rire, intrigué. Il passe sa main le long des carreaux.

« L'eau est chaude », ajoute-t-il, en se redressant, ses deux jambes touchant de nouveau le sol.

En regardant l'eau fendue de ridules, je souris :

« Tu as envie d'y sauter, parfois ? »

Il me rend mon sourire :

« Tous les jours. »

****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

« Apollo! Ca te dit une petite sortie? » Je cours au grenier qu'Apollo à pris pour résidence. La pièce est pleine de vieux meubles et d'étranges objets, dont je n'ai réellement pas envie de m'occuper. Mère serait outrée si elle savait.

Il est perché en haut d'une vielle armoire poussiéreuse, et entrouvre une pupille ambrée, avant de déployer ses ailes, dans un hululement impérieux. C'est sa façon de dire « Bien sûr que je peux ».

Je lui donne quelques friandises supplémentaires avant son départ. Depuis que j'ai été faire du shopping avec Potter, nous nous sommes écrit presque tous les jours, parfois plus d'une fois par jour. Apollo doit être épuisé – je n'ai pas échangé autant de courrier depuis des mois.

Apollo vient à peine de s'envoler quand un autre hibou s'engouffre dans la pièce, et les deux oiseaux s'évitent de peu. Je reconnais le hibou et soupire, n'ayant aucune envie de lire le message accroché à sa patte. Mais j'ai retenu la leçon – il faut toujours prendre les messages portés par ces satanées chouettes – alors je prends la lettre de mauvaise grâce.

_Draco,_

_Cela fait maintenant deux soirées de suite que tu loupes: à quoi tu joues ? Si tu ne fais pas un peu attention, Pierre Loubelle va prendre ta place la prochaine fois, et tu devras t'assoir à côté de Nott – qui t'en veux toujours pour cette histoire de « Potter n'est pas si affreux que ça »._

_Jeudi – soirée jeux de cartes – tu as intérêt à être là ! Je m'échine à essayer de te garder au top, et il serait sympathique que tu fasses un petit effort pour me remercier._

_Et va voir Astoria, bon sang- apparemment Lady Greengrass t'en veut de ne pas être venu récemment. _

_Blaise_

Je fixe la lettre un moment avant de la rouler en boule et de la jeter par-dessus mon épaule.

« Va te faire voir », je crache au hibou de Blaise, et obéissant, l'oiseau s'envole immédiatement par la fenêtre.

Cette lettre m'a mis de sale humeur. J'oublie complètement que je suis censé être avec Blaise et les autres, lorsque je pense à Potter, et le message m'a ramené brutalement et douloureusement sur terre.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'ai appelé le travail pour prévenir que je serai malade le lendemain, et j'ai commencé àboire jusqu'à plus soif. C'est un vieux jeu, mais qui marche terriblement bien.

Allongé sur le dos, sur le sol, à côté du canapé dans ma salle à manger, plusieurs heures et plusieurs bouteilles plus tard, je regarde le plafond qui tourne au dessus de moi, et j'aimerais que les choses soient plus simples. J'ai envie d'être hétéro et d'aimer les jeux de pouvoir et mondains, comme ça, je pourrai juste épouser Astoria et en finir avec tout ça.

Chaque putain de fois que je me décide à aller la voir, un visage passe devant mes yeux. Une tête aux cheveux ébouriffés, qui porte des lunettes et me sourit alors qu'il est prêt à tomber dans la fontaine, qui me sourit encore en me prêtant des fringues, qui me regarde gravement alors que nous discutons de Quidditch autour d'un verre au Chaudron Baveur.

Je vais peut-être passer le restant de ma triste vie de solitude, fin saoul à rêvasser de Potter.

Un léger tapotement me fait froncer les sourcils, avant de réaliser que le bruit vient d'Apollo, qui se dandine peu élégamment sur le sol, dans ma direction, ses griffes sur mon parquet, à l'origine du Tap Tap.

« Apollo ! » Je lève mon verre dans sa direction, pour porter un toast.

« Mon cher ami et hibou messager. Mon petit cachotier. Comment s'est passé ton voyage chez Potter ? »

Dans un immense effort, je roule sur le côté et tend ma main. Cela me prend un certain temps, étant donné mon manque de coordination, mais j'arrive à lui arracher la lettre. Je souris comme un idiot en brisant le sceau, et je déroule lentement le parchemin. Chaque fois que je reçois un message de Potter, je me sens à la fois excité et nerveux, un sentiment que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Je reste allongé par terre sur le ventre, le menton posé sur le tapis, tout en louchant sur le parchemin, jusqu'à ce que les mots soient nets.

_Malfoy,_

_Tu as complètement tort quand tu dis que les Krestlers sont favoris – leur gardien est merdique, même si les autres le rattrapent un peu. Ils vont se faire écraser par les Harpies juste à cause de leur goal._

_Et, pour ton information, sache que j'ai lu la dernière nouvelle de Hardman's, et j'ai trouvé ça nul à chier ! Equilibre littéraire mon cul. Arrivé au milieu du livre, l'histoire ne fait que se répéter encore et encore – inutile._

_Tu seras probablement amusé de savoir qu'Apollo a mordu Ron – tout le monde commence à se demander à qui je n'arrête pas d'écrire, alors il a essayé de chopper une des lettres. Tu dois déteindre sur moi, car j'ai trouvé ça hilarant._

_J'espère que cette histoire te mettra suffisamment de bonne humeur pour que tu dises oui à ma prochaine question : jeudi nous avons prévu un match de Quidditch et il nous manque un joueur. Hermione a proposé que j'invite mon correspondant secret et j'ai – en quelque sorte- dis oui. _

_Donc, s'il te plait, pourrais-tu envisager l'idée de sauver mes fesses, et de venir jeudi ?_

_Harry_

En m'étouffant légèrement, je roule sur le dos, secoué par un rire incontrôlable, depuis que j'ai lu " tu dois déteindre sur moi". Mon esprit embrumé par le whiskey trouve ca incroyablement amusant et il me faut quelques minutes pour me calmer suffisamment et comprendre la fin de la lettre.

Déteindre sur Potter est une perspective qui ne me déplait pas du tout. Je peux facilement l'imaginer allongé sur moi, me clouant au lit, sa bouche sur la mienne et ses hanches frottant contre les...

Hey, stop – je chasse brusquement ces pensées inappropriées de ma tête et j'essaye de me concentrer à nouveau. Il veut que je vienne trainer avec lui et ses amis ? Il veut que j'aille jouer au Quidditch avec eux ?

Les choses deviennent étranges. Ce n'est plus seulement des discussions amicales, c'est un peu plus. Les limites dessinées dans mon esprit, entre l'ennemi, l'ami, le fantasme, sont dangereusement en train de se flouter, et je ne suis plus très sûr de l'endroit où se situe Harry, désormais. Je pense que c'est un peu des trois.

Je pense que – peut-être, je suis dans la merde.

« Apollo, apporte-moi une plume », j'arrive à baragouiner. « Et de l'encre. »

Je regarde, plein d'espoir là où il est perché, sur l'accoudoir du canapé, mais il me lance un regard clairement dédaigneux. Il ne bouge pas d'une plume.

« Va te faire voir, dans ce cas. »

Je ne parviens qu'à ramper jusqu'au secrétaire, et je me redresse péniblement, attrapant une plume et de l'encre. Je me demande si je vais réussir à écrire, étant donné les problèmes actuels de coordination entre ma tête et mes membres. Et merde, je vais quand même essayer.

_HARRY,_

_Je ne devrais pas t'écrire alors que je suis énervé. Mon écriture ressemble à la tienne._

_OUI oui oui. Quidditch jeudi, c'est super. Viens me chercher quand tu veux sur mon balai. _

_Dis à la belette que ca lui apprendra à voler du courrier, spécialement le tien et le mien._

_Bien à toi,_

_ Draco_

Je me réveille le lendemain matin sur le canapé, le moindre de mes os douloureux, et avec un mal de crâne abominable, un bout de parchemin froissé dans la main.

_Draco,_

_Je te supporterai, même si tu es énervé. Merci, je me rattraperai, je te le promets. On se voit jeudi alors._

_Bien à toi, Harry._

Oh-putain-de-bordel-de-merde. Je suis censé être à la soirée de Blaise ce jeudi. Et si je n'y vais pas, il sera furieux, Pansy va pleurnicher, ma mère va râler, et tous les autres vont parler dans mon dos.

Je déteste qu'on parle dans mon dos. A moins que ce ne soit en bien, mais je suis persuadé que cela ne le sera pas si j'esquive encore un rassemblement mondain.

Mais aller chez Harry jeudi signifie que je peux éviter les chuchotements des gens. Bien qu'à la place je doive affronter les Weasley- et j'ai du mal à imaginer recevoir un accueil chaleureux, même si Harry m'a invité. Qu'est ce que je préfère ? Un affrontement ouvert avec les Weasley, ou supporter les chuchotements discrets de mes soit disant amis,qui sont fort peu satisfaits de mon comportement ces derniers temps.

Si j'y vais jeudi, je pourrai voir Harry, le voir jouer au Quidditch...

Je pense que je vais déjà un petit peu mieux.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****

**_A suivre..._**

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

A bientôt pour la suite et fin de cette traduction.

Merci de lire cette histoire :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages (à Mme JK Rowling), ni l'histoire originale. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Titre** : Off the Map (_« Rayé de la carte »)_

**Auteur** : Sara Holmes

http: / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2200396 /Sara_Holmes (sans les espaces)

**Béta-Lecture :** Encore une fois, un grand merci aux merveilleuses **Masamiya** et **Emilianor**, pour leur patience, leur humour, leurs encouragements et surtout la qualité de leur travail. Sans elles, cette histoire ne serait pas aussi bien traduite !

**Note :** Chers lecteurs, voici la suite de cet OS de la très talentueuse Sara Holmes, un auteur anglais de fictions HP/DM. D'autres traductions suivront, dans le but de faire partager au lectorat français les très belles histoires de Sara. En espérant que cette fin vous plaira...

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes/tous ! **

****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

« Tu te fous de ma gueule là, pas vrai ? »

Ron Weasley, fidèle à son éloquence et sa grâce habituelle, dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Sont présents Weasley, Harry, deux frères Weasley, une des copines de l'un des deux frères, une ancienne Gryffondor – Jordan si je me souviens bien, la Weaslette, Finnigan et Thomas.

Et moi.

Je m'attends à tout moment à ce qu'ils me chassent, armés de fourches et de torches. Ou alors à l'aide de la batte que tient l'un des frères Weasley.

« Nan... », répond Harry, d'un air rebelle. « C'est vous qui avez insisté pour que j'amène la personne à qui je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire. Et bien le voilà. »

« Malfoy », énonce Finnigan, incrédule. « Tu écris à Malfoy ».

« Ouais », réplique Potter. Derrière le groupe de joueurs, se tiennent Granger, Londubat et Lovegood. Granger a l'air inquiet. Londubat a l'air scotché. Lovegood regarde les nuages.

« Y'a pas moyen », intervient l'un des frères Weasley. Le jumeau restant.

« George... »

« Non! Allez-vous faire voir! C'est non ! »

Des cris s'élèvent de partout et la dispute prend de l'ampleur. Les Weasley sont unanimes, ils ne veulent pas me voir ici. Granger et Finnigan essayent tant bien que mal de soutenir Harry, qui a l'air furieux.

M'éloignant du groupe, qui continue de se disputer, je me laisse tomber lourdement sur un banc, au bord du terrain, appuyé contre un petit mur de briques qui abrite les vestiaires. Je lâche mon balai et me prends la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur les genoux.

Merde. Même les insultes à peine voilées de Blaise et les sourires mièvres d'Astoria auraient été plus agréables que ça. A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Ce n'est pas mon univers – mon univers c'est de jouer aux cartes dans une atmosphère enfumée, et m'évader en pensant de toutes mes forces à Potter.

Je maudis de telles pensées à propos de Potter. Elles sont devenues bien trop dérangeantes dernièrement, bien que j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Je ne peux pas y penser trop...

« Enfoirés. »

Je sursaute brusquement alors que Potter s'assoit à côté de moi, s'adossant au mur des vestiaires à son tour, et étendant devant lui ses jambes croisées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne jouerai pas tant qu'ils ne te laisseront pas jouer avec nous, »répond-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Ils peuvent jouer à quatre contre quatre en attendant, et toi et moi, on ira faire un tour ailleurs. »

« Potter... » Je le regarde, désespérément, en souhaitant de toutes mes forces pouvoir m'énerver conter lui.

« Je sais...je suis fou, mauvaise idée, on se déteste...blablablablabla... », dit-il, en chassant ses propres mots d'un mouvement de la main.

Je grimace : « Tu es idiot. »

Il pousse son genoux contre le mien : « Oui, un idiot qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, est énervé que ses amis ne te laissent pas jouer au Quidditch avec eux. »

Il me lance un faible sourire, et mon estomac se tord. Amis, amis, amis, je chantonne dans ma tête, mais ça ne marche pas. Une porte s'est ouverte au fond de moi lorsque j'étais bourré, et depuis, aucun moyen de la refermer.

Je suis maintenant clairement conscient d'avoir le béguin pour Harry – putain de merde- Potter.

Et j'ai presque envie de pleurer.

Vous pouvez me faire confiance pour craquer sur mon ancien ennemi – désespérément hétérosexuel. Bien joué Draco. Père doit de _nouveau_ se retourner dans sa tombe.

Je lâche un petit rire qui ressemble étrangement à un hoquet et je lui souris. Il me rend mon sourire, et tout d'un coup, je vois ses yeux fixer un point derrière moi, et son sourire se fane. Je me retourne, pour voir Weasley se diriger vers nous, d'un pas décidé, et quelque peu énervé.

« Bon, d'accord », lance-t-il d'une voix forte. « On va te donner une chance. »

Harry lui lance un large sourire, et sautant sur ses pieds, donne à Ron une grande claque dans le dos.

« Merci, » lui lance-t-il, avant de partir à grands pas vers le reste du groupe, qui attend pour démarrer la partie.

« Je peux jouer ? » je demande, suspicieux, en attrapant mon balai.

Weasley me lance un long regard, intense. « Oui, tu peux jouer », lâche-t-il finalement. Je retiens un claquement de langue agacé: depuis quand j'attends la permission de Weasley pour faire quoi que ce soit?

Mais, au final, je me rends compte que c'est important pour Potter. Et pour cette raison, je dois l'accepter.

Merlin, je suis pathétique.

Un bras sur mon torse me coupe dans mon élan, alors que je m'apprête à suivre Potter. Je lève un sourcil, et Weasley rougit brusquement, baissant son bras.

« Juste..., » commence-t-il, un doigt pointé vers moi. Il jette un regard autour de lui avant de poursuivre, la voix basse. « Si tu lui fais du mal, je t'arrache les couilles. »

« Eh... ? » Ce n'est pas ma réponse la plus éloquente, mais cela illustre plutôt bien mon état d'effarement.

« Tu m'as bien entendu, »ajoute Weasley, et la menace dans sa voix est plutôt claire.

Il s'éloigne à grands pas, et je reste immobile un instant, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est ce qu'il vient juste de se passer _exactement_?

« Malfoy ! Ramène ton cul ici, si tu joues ! » C'est Finnigan qui crie dans ma direction, avec son horrible accent irlandais. Je trottine jusqu'à eux.

A ma grande surprise, Finnigan me tend sa main lorsque j'arrive à leur niveau.

« Je n'ai pas fait confiance au jugement d'Harry, autrefois, et je ne referai pas la même erreur. », dit-il. « Si tu es ok pour lui, tu es ok pour moi. »

Je hoche la tête, et lui serre la main.

« La même chose pour moi », énonce calmement une voix, alors que tous les joueurs se rassemblent au milieu du terrain. Je me retourne, avisant Granger qui me fixe. « Harry dit que tu as changé, et j'ai envie de le croire, étant donné tout ce que nous avons vécu. »

« Honnêtement, j'aimerais bien moi aussi », je rétorque, et elle sourit imperceptiblement.

« Vas jouer alors, »dit-elle dans un soupir, marquant une pause. « Il va sans dire que ta baguette reste dans ta poche, par contre. » ajoute-t-elle, d'un ton grave.

Je grimace et m'apprête à rétorquer, indigné, mais elle me lance un regard appuyé, avant de poursuivre, me coupant la parole. « Mais – je leur ai dit que s'ils essayaient de te faire quoi ce que soit pendant le jeu, je ne t'arrêtais pas même si tu décides de leur lancer un sort. »

Je ferme la bouche et un petit sourire en coin passe sur mes lèvres, alors que je lève les yeux, observant les joueurs se diviser en deux équipes, plaisantant et rigolant. « Je serai raisonnable, si ils le sont. »

« Tu aurais pu prendre la même décision quand nous avions douze ans, Malfoy. »

Je tourne les yeux vers elle, réalisant qu'elle me taquine – un air diabolique sur le visage.

« Oh, ca va. » Je rétorque avec humeur, lui arrachant un rire.

Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond dans le monde si Hermione Granger se met à me taquiner sans recevoir de sort en retour. Je me souviens subitement de ce que m'a dit ma mère, en lisant l'article sur Harry et moi, dans la Gazette du Sorcier. _« Et si boire des verres au Chaudron Baveur avec Harry Potter te rend heureux, alors envoie tout au diable et fais le. »_

J'imagine que jouer au Quidditch et trainer avec des Sangs-de-Bourbe en fait partie, non ?

Quand il apprendra ça, Blaise va nous en chier un Hippogriffe.

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****

Après le match, nous finissons dans un pub. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, mais Harry a tour à tour insisté et menacé. Je ne veux pas pousser l'humiliation jusqu'à me faire trainer de force par Potter jusqu'ici, comme il me l'a si bien promis, si je n'acceptais pas. Je l'ai donc suivi de mauvaise grâce.

Je me retrouve assis entre lui et Granger, ce qui n'est pas si mal. Je suis parfaitement satisfait d'écouter les conversations autour de moi, en sirotant mon verre, et en répondant à Potter qui me harcèle pour savoir si je vais bien.

« Je vais bien, crétin, ferme-là, maintenant », je rétorque d'un ton brusque, après la quatrième fois. Il me lance un sourire piteux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre-

« Hey ! Il ne fait qu'être sympa avec toi », me crache Weasley. « La moindre des choses serait que tu te montres reconnaissant. »

Les conversations autour se taisent brusquement, et l'ambiance se tend. Les regards vont de Ron à Harry, puis à moi, et je me sens rougir. Dieu, qu'est ce que j'aurai donné pour avoir l'impassibilité de Père, à ce moment précis. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment eu, et au contact de Potter, cette faiblesse est toujours dix fois plus visible.

« Ron », intervient Hermione calmement, en essayant de l'apaiser. Mais Weasley l'ignore, et poursuit, rougissant de colère.

« Non, je veux bien le supporter, mais je ne vais pas le laisser le traiter Harry comme une merde », dit-il, rageusement.

J'ai envie de souligner le fait qu'Harry me traite lui aussi comme ça, tout aussi souvent que moi, mais je me tais, et à la place, bois une gorgée de mon verre. Mes mains tremblent et je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être la raison d'une dispute, là tout de suite. Et je n'ai pas envie non plus d'y prendre part, et plus spécialement à ce moment là alors que je suis clairement en position de faiblesse. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait habitué à entrer dans une confrontation sans Crabbe et Goyle à mes côtés.

« Ron c'est bon, », tempère Harry. « Il ne le pense pas, c'est juste la façon que nous avons de parler.. »

« Tu n'as pas arrêté d'être sympa avec lui, et il est toujours -»

« Ron », l'interrompt Harry, la voix basse, dangereuse. « Fermes là. Tu ne sais rien de nous. »

La colère et l'exaspération se mêlent dans la voix de Weasley, alors qu'il reprend : « C'est sûr qu'on ne risque pas, tu ne nous dis rien ! Il n'a pas le droit d'être un connard complet juste parce que tu craques sur lui! »

« Ron ! » C'est Granger, qui a l'air choqué. La Weaslette dit quelque chose, mais personne ne lui prête attention.

« Et alors, si c'est vrai ? », lui lance Harry, d'un ton plein de défi, et je m'étouffe dans mon verre. Toutes les voix se taisent subitement – comme si quelqu'un avait lancé des putains de sorts de silence à tout le monde autour de la table.

A travers ma vision floutée par ma toux, je vois Potter et Weasley se fixer avec intensité. « Tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus. », ajoute fermement Harry.

«Harry ? » C'est la Weaslette qui vient de parler, sa voix est hésitante et blessée. Bon sang, maintenant je sais pourquoi il n'avait pas envie de l'épouser.

Finnigan et Charlie me fixent et je blêmis. Merde. Je me lève rapidement, et mes jambes bousculent la table, renversant plusieurs verres au passage.

« Malfoy -»

« Ca va, » je dis, la voix un peu trop aigue. « Toilettes -»

Je m'éloigne de la table à grands pas, et j'entends les voix s'élever derrière moi. Désireux de sortir au plus vite, je bouscule un homme qui revient du bar il jure tandis que sa pinte se renverse à moitié sur sa main. Je marmonne une vague excuse à la hâte sans m'arrêter, les yeux fixés sur la porte qui mène au patio et à la zone fumeur.

L'endroit est vide, et je me laisse tomber sur un banc. Mes tempes sont douloureuses. Tout ça fout en l'air mes belles hypothèses sur l'hétérosexualité de Potter.

Et maintenant, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir foutre ? Avant, je pouvais rêvasser à des soirées romantiques et à des moments lubriques, et m'avouer que j'aimais bien Potter parce que je savais qu'il ne m'aimerait pas en retour, et alors, tout ça ne voulait rien dire.

Mais maintenant que je sais qu'il...toute l'histoire devient très réelle et je réalise à quel point je joue un jeu dangereux. Avant, l'idée de quitter mon monde était seulement un beau rêve, un fantasme, basé sur le fait que ce n'était qu'un amour à un sens unique.

Et voilà soudainement que cela devient une vraie possibilité.

Est-ce que je peux le faire ? Tout laisser derrière moi et courir après Harry ? Non, mais à quoi je pense – je le connais seulement depuis quelques semaines, tous ses amis me détestent, c'est mon ancien ennemi, et à cause de moi il s'est presque fait tuer, putain de merde.

Je suis mort de trouille. Je déteste ce sentiment, et je déteste me l'avouer. J'ai été traité de « lâche » un nombre incalculable de fois dans ma vie, par énormément de personnes, mais malgré tout, cette idée me fait toujours rougir. Quand j'étais plus jeune, ce sentiment insupportable de honte me faisait toujours exploser, et je m'en prenais à quelqu'un, mais maintenant, je me sens juste minable et pathétique.

Je ne veux plus que Potter pense que je suis un lâche. Je ne veux pas que mes amis m'en veulent. Je n'ai pas envie d'être trainé de force dans de stupides soirées mondaines.

Mais j'ai beau être absolument catégorique sur ce que je ne veux pas, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je veux.

« Malfoy ? »

Granger est devant moi, un verre d'eau à la main, et son apparition met fin – dieu merci- aux pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête, sans jamais arriver à une conclusion. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me passe le verre je le prends sans discuter.

« Prendre la fuite n'est jamais la meilleure option, tu sais ? »

Je suis subitement bien trop épuisé pour trouver la force de me disputer, ou de trouver une réplique acide.

« Je suis toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? »je rétorque calmement. « Je n'avais juste pas envie d'être pris dans la dispute. Ils peuvent très bien s'engueuler sans mes arguments sarcastiques. »

« Tu as changé, »dit-elle, et la surprise est très claire dans sa voix.

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit », je réponds. « Je suis toujours un bel enfoiré par contre, pas la peine de te faire trop d'espoirs. »

« Ce ne sont pas mes espoirs qui comptent », me répond-elle. Elle marque une pause. On peut entendre les voix qui viennent de l'intérieur, toujours plongées dans leur dispute.

« Je ne savais pas, » je dis, après un moment. « Qu'il...tu sais. »

« Oui, et bien maintenant tu le sais, » rétorque-t-elle. « Et c'est vrai, tu sais. Il t'aime bien. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand il a dit que c'était à toi qu'il écrivait. Il m'a tout dit hier. Il a par contre oublié de nous informer que tu viendrais jouer aujourd'hui. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » je dis, maussade.

« Bien sûr que ça en a », s'emporte-t-elle, et elle me rappelle la jeune fille qu'elle a été à l'école, cheveux ébouriffés et airs indignés.

« Non, vraiment pas. Potter... »

« Harry. »

« -Potter vient d'un monde complètement différent du mien. Un monde où l'on fait des matchs de Quidditch et où on traine dans des pubs. Mon monde, c'est plutôt des diners mondains, des jeux de pouvoir, et d'argent. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de tout compartimenter dans ta vie, pour une fois ? » lance-t-elle, d'un ton agacé. « Ce n'est pas toujours tout blanc ou tout noir. »

J'élève la voix. « Et bien pour moi si ! Pour mes amis, soit tu es dedans, soit tu n'y es pas. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure. Ils sont tous en train de me pointer du doigt et de parler dans mon dos car j'ai raté quelques diners, pour trainer avec Potter à la place. Et Potter ne comprend pas ça. Je ne peux pas être avec lui et avoir un rôle dans ma sphère sociale aussi, ça ne marche tout simplement pas comme ça. Je suis censé épouser Astoria Greengrass, bordel. Je ne peux pas faire ça, et être avec lui. »

« Avec lui... », souligne-t-elle avec douceur, la voix tranquille.

« Oh, tais-toi. », je grogne. Je déteste voir à quel point je me suis laissé aller, et encore plus de voir qu'elle n'a pas manqué de le remarquer. « On dirait ma mère. »

Elle ne répond pas, et je suis lui en suis reconnaissant, à contre cœur. Mes mains tremblent toujours et j'aimerais que cela s'arrête. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point le fil sur lequel je marche est fin, et maintenant que je m'en rends compte, je suis complètement terrorisé.

C'est comme décider de sauter d'une falaise, ou non.

« On a toujours le choix », énonce-t-elle d'une voix calme, et je la déteste. J'ai l'impression d'avoir seize ans de nouveau, avec cette putain de marque des Ténèbres, mon père, et le sentiment de ne rien maitriser, de ne pas savoir où je vais.

« Non, pas toujours », je réponds, avec force. « C'est facile pour toi, putain. Je ne peux pas juste tout laisser derrière moi, tout abandonner. Je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

Des bruits de pas nous parviennent et nous levons tous les deux la tête pour voir Harry surgir sur la terrasse, l'air inquiet. Le soulagement passe sur son visage quand il m'aperçoit.

Granger lève les yeux sur Harry, et me regarde de nouveau, alors qu'il s'approche.

« Si.», dit-elle fermement, et je comprends exactement ce qu'elle veut dire, cette foutue peste.

Elle se lève lorsqu'Harry arrive à notre niveau. Elle lui serre gentiment la main, il lui adresse un signe de tête, et Granger s'en va, tandis que Potter se laisse tomber lourdement à côté de moi.

« Je... », commence-t-il, la voix faible et l'air mal à l'aise.

« Laisse-tomber, » je lui réponds, en lui passant le verre d'eau.

Il en boit une gorgée. « Ron est un abruti. »

« Non, il se méfie juste de l'ancien Mangemort, » je soupire. « Et il a toutes les raisons du monde de le faire. Il cherche juste à te protéger. »

« Il m'en veut car je ne lui ai pas dit plus tôt. »

« Moi aussi. », je lui dis, fatigué. « Si tu me l'avais dit, ça m'aurait évité de me retrouver au beau milieu d'une scène extrêmement embarrassante, dans un pub. »

Il lâche un petit rire. « Je suis désolé. »

« Moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta soirée, »je rétorque.

Il me lance un petit sourire, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Tu n'as rien gâché. »

Le silence tombe entre nous et je me rends soudainement compte à quel point tout est différent. Il s'était déjà assis tout prêt de moi, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi conscient de sa proximité. Maintenant que je sais que nous nous voulons tous les deux, tout est différent, j'ai terriblement envie de tendre la main et de le toucher, voir si il me touchera lui aussi.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. », je dis et il acquiesce, à contre cœur.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

Je pose le verre d'eau sur le banc entre nous avant de me lever. « Ca va aller. »

« Je peux t'écrire demain ? », me demande-t-il, en se levant hâtivement à son tour, l'air si peu sûr de lui que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. C'est un idiot.

« Quelle sorte de Gryffondor serais-tu si tu abandonnais au premier obstacle ? », je demande, taquin.

Il hausse un sourcil. « C'est seulement le premier obstacle ? »

Je lâche un petit rire. «Touché. Je suppose que non. Mais c'est toujours un obstacle. Et tu es un Gryffondor. »

« Alors, tu veux que je t'écrive ? », demande-t-il, pour être sûr, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix. Un idiot fini.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber maintenant, » je lui dis, désireux d'être honnête, voulant lui donner quelque chose en retour pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Désireux d'être honnête avec moi-même. « Je détesterais que tu me laisses tomber maintenant. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il hoche la tête. Sa main se lève et ses doigts s'agrippent à la manche de ma veste. Ma respiration se bloque alors que je croise son regard.

« On se parle demain, alors. », dit-il d'une voix calme, et je déglutis difficilement, hochant la tête.

Je lève la main avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher et mes doigts frôlent sa mâchoire. Sa peau est rêche et il a une barbe de quelques jours. J'ai désespérément envie de poser ma bouche là ou mes doigts le touchent.

Nous nous lâchons en même temps, et je recule d'un pas, transplanant chez moi rapidement, avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'affreusement stupide.

********-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

« Ma vie est foutue, Pans', complètement foutue, genre vraiment archi-foutue... »

« Calmes-toi », m'assène-t-elle fermement, en me mettant de force une tasse de café entre les mains, coupant net mon discours. Je dois avoir l'air vraiment désespéré car nous sommes dimanche matin, il est neuf heures, et elle ne m'engueule pas de l'avoir réveillée ou de l'appeler « Pans' ».

Resserrant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, elle se sert elle-même un café et s'assoit en face de moi.

« Tu va devoir me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, à un moment donné. »

J'acquiesce. « Oui, je pense que oui. »

« Blaise a dit à tout le monde que tu étais malade, tu sais, »dit-elle, en attrapant un croissant sur le plateau, posé sur la table entre nous. « Manges. »

Je prends un muffin à la myrtille, le picorant, d'un air agité. « J'ai passé...pas mal de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Je la vois déjà presque baver à la perspective d'apprendre des informations croustillantes. La seule chose qu'il l'empêche d'aller ragoter ce que je vais lui raconter au plus de monde possible, est le fait qu'elle soit parfaitement consciente que je risque de la tuer.

« Qui ? »

« Quelqu'un de plutôt inapproprié, » je murmure.

« Quelqu'un de pauvre ? Un Sang-de-Bourbe ? Un rebelle ? » demande-t-elle, avant de sursauter :

« C'est un homme, c'est ça ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Tu sais que les Greengrass sont en train d'arranger un rendez-vous pour toi et Astoria la semaine prochaine ? » dit-elle, d'un ton grave.

Je blêmis. « _Le_ rendez-vous ? La semaine prochaine? Oh, merde. »

« Oui, comme tu dis 'Oh, merde' », sourit-elle, alors que je me prends la tête à deux mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Au diable mes manières, je pense que je vais faire une attaque. « Et si tu penses échapper à tes responsabilités pour aller te balader avec un mec... »

« Harry Potter. »

« HARRY POTTER ? », elle pousse un cri strident qui me fait grincer des dents. Par Merlin, ce que sa voix peut-être aigue parfois. « Tu couches avec _Harry_ _Potter_ ? »

« Non ! », j'insiste. « Enfin, si, c'est lui, mais nous trainons juste ensemble, on passe du temps tous les deux. On ne couche pas ensemble. »

« Quoi ? » Soudainement elle ne crie plus, et me regarde d'un air soupçonneux, et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Sûrement que coucher avec lui mérite plus de cris que juste passer du temps avec lui ?

« Nous n'avons pas fait...quoi que ce soit que nous ne sommes pas censés faire. », je dis, me sentant rougir. « On s'écrit beaucoup, on va faire les boutiques, on boit des verres... »

« Donc, laisse moi résumer...cet article dans la gazette du sorcier n'était pas uniquement de la publicité, comme tu as essayé de le faire croire ? » énonce-t-elle, lentement.

« Non, ça c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait, mais je l'ai vu beaucoup de fois, depuis...Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Elle me fixe, en se mordant la lèvre. « Draco, tu l'aimes. »

Oh. C'est pour ça qu'elle me regarde de cette façon. Tout peut passer, s'il s'agit de sexe, d'argent ou de politique, je me rappelle les règles. Mais que Dieu nous préserve de tomber amoureux, enfin imaginez ! A quel point ce serait scandaleux ?

Des connards. Tous.

Je me frotte le visage. « Oui, je l'aime. Je suis foutu. »

« Et tu n'essayes même pas de le nier, ou de trouver une échappatoire vicieuse? » remarque-t-elle, l'air surpris. « Woua... »

« Je sais », je rétorque, désespéré. « Et j'ai parlé à Granger l'autre jour, sans même l'insulter. Et j'ai serré la main de Finnigan. »

« Tu traines avec _ses_ _amis_ ? »

« Seulement une fois, » je corrige, rapidement.

« Blaise va complètement péter les plombs. », dit-elle, la main sur la bouche pour essayer de stopper ses gloussements.

« Pansy ! », je la rappelle à l'ordre sèchement, sans avouer que je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle.

« Pardon, pardon, »dit-elle, en prenant une bouchée de son croissant, époussetant les miettes sur la table. « Bon, apparemment tu es vraiment intéressé par Potter vu que tu passes même du temps avec ses amis,- mais tu es censé épouser Astoria. »

« Je sais », je réponds calmement. « Je ne peux pas choisir. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à tout abandonner, même si je ne suis pas fait pour ça...mais je veux continuer à passer du temps avec Potter. »

« Tu ne peux pas _juste _passer du temps avec lui, si tu es dingue de lui, » me précise Pansy. « Qu'est ce que tu feras quand il se rendra compte que tu es amoureux de lui ? »

Je me mords la lèvre. « Et bien, il a déjà dit à tout le monde qu'il m'aimait bien. »

« Il t'aime bien ? », demande-t-elle, avidement. « Oh, Draco... »

« Non, pas de 'Oh, Draco, », je lance, acide. « Je ne peux pas être avec Potter – si cela va plus loin avec lui, tu devra me botter les fesses. Je ne serai plus le bienvenu nulle part, je vais perdre mon travail... »

« Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes. », réplique-t-elle, d'un ton sec, et je ferme immédiatement la bouche. Quinze ans d'amitié avec Pansy m'ont bien appris à me taire quand elle adopte ce ton. « Tu es amoureux. » Elle ponctue chacun de ses mots d'un petit coup de doigt dans mon bras. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive tous les jours, et encore moins à toi. Tu hais toute cette vie mondaine, cet univers, je le sais et c'est absolument pathétique de te voir insister pour en faire partie, juste parce que tu ne supportes pas d'être mis de côté, de manière générale. »

« Ils vont parler derrière mon dos, » je commence.

« Mais ils le font déjà, de toute façons ! », dit-elle, et je grimace. « Si tu quittes tout ça pour t'enfuir dans le soleil couchant avec Potter, cela ne sera pas pire, et au moins tu pourras baiser avec Potter pour te changer les idées. »

« Tu es affreuse. » je dis, dans un petit sourire.

« Tu m'as tout appris », se moque-t-elle, avant de prendre une grande respiration. « Quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerais toujours, et je serai toujours là pour te dire quand tu fais quelque chose de stupide. Personne ne pourra m'empêcher de te voir, parce que franchement, personne n'en a les moyens. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être comme toi ? », je dis. « Et avoir des connaissances dans les deux mondes. »

« Parce que tu te laisses facilement faire, et moi non, et parce que c'est Potter. Je suis toujours mariée à la bonne personne, à leurs yeux, et j'aime ce style de vie riche. »dit-elle en me prenant la main. « Fais-le. Prends un pari, et vis ta propre vie. Ta mère te soutiendra, moi aussi, et c'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. Tu en as besoin, Draco, ou tu vas passer le reste de ta vie, bourré et violent, à souhaiter d'avoir saisi ta chance au bon moment. Sans mentionner le fait que tu vas pouvoir baiser Potter. Je pense que la moitié du monde sorcier à envie de baiser Potter. »

Un léger sourire passe sur mes lèvres. Je sais qu'elle a raison, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à l'admettre. « Je vais y penser. », je lui réponds, et elle soupire.

« Tu es impossible, tu sais ça ? »

« Tu ne m'aimerais pas si je ne l'étais pas. »

********-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

Je passe les treize jours suivants à tourner en rond chez moi, ne sortant que pour aller au travail et revenant aussitôt pour éviter de parler à des personnes que je ne veux pas croiser. Harry n'arrête pas de m'écrire et je réponds avec réticence, mais seulement car Harry et Apollo deviennent tous les deux insupportables si je ne le fais pas.

Mon cœur a envie d'écrire à Potter chaque jour qui passe, mais ma tête est bien plus précautionneuse. C'est toute ma vie qui est en jeu.

Appollo rentre tard un soir, en portant une lettre d'Harry, une réponse directe à une note que je lui ai envoyé, même pas une heure avant.

En la lisant, je ne sais pas si je dois sourire ou pester.

_Draco,_

_Le soleil n'est pas démoniaque et c'est une excuse de merde pour expliquer pourquoi tu ne veux pas quitter ta maison. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis quinze jours et mon hibou est fatigué._

_Demain, le café, 18 heures._

_Et j'ai donné pour consigne à Appollo de te mordre si tu ne réponds pas « oui ». Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait vraiment compris, mais dans le doute..._

_Harry_

Crétin d'abruti de Gryffondor.

Souhaitant avoir le retard requis, j'arrive à 18h10, mais cet enfoiré me bat à mon propre jeu et se pointe à 18H20, l'air troublé.

« Ginny » dit-il, en guise d'explication, en s'asseyant en face de moi.

« Elle t'a dit de rester loin du grand méchant Mangemort ? », je demande, blasé. « Elle t'a expliqué qu'elle était ta meilleure option, avec ses seins et sa ruse féminine, et je ne sais pas quoi d'autre ? »

« Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir. »

« Non... », je réponds, très vite.

« Si », me dit Harry, et il a l'air fier de lui. Etrangement, je suis fier de lui moi aussi.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. » me rétorque-t-il, d'une voix lasse.

Je baisse les yeux vers la table dans un sourire, et secouant la tête, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de demander :

« Qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire exactement, Potter ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. « Tu me demandes ça à chaque fois qu'on se voit. »

« Cela devrait sûrement te mettre la puce à l'oreille sur le fait que tu ne me réponds pas vraiment », je rétorque.

« Je ne réponds pas parce que je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire. » admet-il. « Je sais que nous passons du temps ensemble et que j'aime ça, mais j'ai l'impression que tu voudrais m'entendre dire quelque chose d'autre. »

La subtilité est vraiment quelque chose qui manque aux Gryffondor.

« Et bien, après ce que Weasley a dit... »je commence. Il rougit, et baisse les yeux sur ses jambes, et je jurerais mentalement qu'il aurait préféré que je ne mette pas le sujet sur la table. Et ça, même pas en rêve. Je suis peut être un mauvais Malfoy, mais j'étais un bon Serpentard et je sais quand aborder un sujet au moment opportun.

« Oui ? » demande-t-il en levant les yeux, la mâchoire serrée, l'air déterminé.

« Est-ce que nous sommes deux anciens ennemis qui passent du temps ensemble, en essayant de passer par-dessus nos différences... », je hausse les épaules, en ayant conscience de tourner autour du pot. « Ou, est ce que c'est...je ne sais pas. »

L'urgence se ressent dans sa réplique. « C'est quoi ? »

« Et bien, est ce que nous sommes deux anciens ennemis qui sortent quasiment ensemble ? »

Le silence suit ma phrase. Je n'aime pas avoir été celui qui en a parlé en premier. Mais encore une fois, même si Potter est le plus courageux de nous deux, il me semble pas mal paumé quand on vient à ce sujet.

Il choisit de jouer le surpris et me regarde : « Tu penses qu'on sort ensemble ? Que c'était des rendez-vous ? »

« Non ! » je précise. « Mais maintenant, si je regarde la chose sous un autre angle, » je plisse les yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Ca pourrait ressembler à ça. »

Il commence à rire, la main sur la bouche. Je me redresse. « Quoi ? », je crache, blessé. Précautionneux ou non, si Potter se moque de moi sur ce sujet-là, je jure que je lui lance un sort.

C'est lui qui a admis devant tout le monde qu'il m'aimait bien, putain de merde, et ça n'a pas d'importance que cela soit réciproque.

Il me lance un sourire tendre et secoue doucement la tête, en baissant sa main. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit, c'est la façon dont tu l'as dit. Tu me fais rire. »

Oh. Et bien, ce n'est pas si mal. Je me détends légèrement et je ne lui lance pas de remarque acide. Il doit prendre cela comme un encouragement car il tend son bras par-dessus la table et me prend la main, entremêlant ses doigts aux miens.

Je ne le repousse pas.

********-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

_Draco_

_Diner, demain? Je passe te prendre à 7 heures._

_Le dress-code est quelque part entre toi et moi._

_Harry_

********-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

« .Non. » je réplique alors que Pansy sort plusieurs chemises et les tend devant moi pour les comparer. Elle baisse le bras, l'air exaspéré.

« Draco, c'est juste un diner dans un petit restaurant de seconde zone sur le Chemin de Traverse. Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es aussi chiant ? »

Je lui lance l'un de mes regards les plus dangereux, mais elle est tellement immunisée qu'elle ne fait que hausser les épaules en jetant les chemises sur mon lit.

« Cela fait des semaines que tu passes du temps avec lui, pourquoi est ce que tu es soudainement aussi nerveux? » me demande-t-elle, en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit. Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour à l'école. La seule différence – subtile – étant qu'elle a laissé tomber l'idée de coucher avec moi, dieu merci.

Je me penche un peu plus dans mon armoire, en poussant de côté des robes de soirées classiques, dans un grognement irrité. « Parce que maintenant, tout est différent. »

« Oh, oui, '_différent'_. » rétorque-t-elle, impassible, en roulant des yeux. « Tu sais que Blaise est furax que tu ne viennes pas avec nous ce soir. S'il apprend avec qui tu es, il risque de venir jusqu'ici pour te jeter un sort lui-même. »

« Non, il ne le fera pas. », je réponds, distraitement. « Je serai avec Harry. S'il pointe une baguette sur nous, il se retrouve illico à Azkaban. »

« Oh, c'est _Harry_ maintenant ? »

Je marque une pause, me maudissant mentalement. « Potter », je me corrige, bien trop tard.

« Draco est amouuuureux, » se moque Pansy.

« Garce », je réplique, sèchement. J'attrape une chemise dans le fond de mon armoire. Elle est noire et unie, mais elle est belle et simple et on m'a dit qu'elle m'allait bien. Je me tourne pour la montrer à Pansy, et elle hoche la tête, approbatrice.

« Oui » dit-elle, enthousiaste. « C'est la bonne. »

Elle me regarde en silence tandis que je déboutonne me chemise et la laisse glisser le long de mes épaules, et tomber sur le sol.

« Tu sais que c'est _le_ moment, n'est ce pas ? », dit-elle, et sa voix est étrangement douce. « Tu dois décider ce soir. »

Je hoche la tête presque imperceptiblement, et reporte mon attention sur mes doigts qui boutonnent la nouvelle chemise. Je prends une profonde respiration et hoche la tête avec plus de fermeté, et levant le regard, je me sens déterminé et sûr de moi, pour la première fois depuis des mois.

« Je sais. »

********-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

Harry est déjà là quand j'arrive au restaurant, et me lance un large sourire alors que je rejoins notre table. Elle se situe au fond, un peu à l'écart, et je suis reconnaissant pour la discrétion. Je n'ai pas honte d'être vu avec Harry, mais tant que les choses ne seront pas réglées, je préfère rester discret et ne pas faire la une des journaux.

« C'est chouette de te voir à l'heure aujourd'hui. », je dis, alors que Harry se lève pour m'accueillir.

Il sourit alors que nous nous asseyons. « J'ai dit à tout le monde que j'avais rendez-vous avec toi à 18h. Du coup, ils se sentent mal car ils croient qu'ils m'ont mis en retard de quarante minutes. Je me suis énervé un peu. C'était marrant. »

« Je suis impressionné, » je souris, et c'est vrai. « Presque Serpentard, venant de toi. »

« Tu dois déteindre sur moi », réplique-t-il, narquois, en nous servant deux verres de vin.

« Ils n'ont pas essayé de t'empêcher de partir », je demande, curieux.

« Ron a caché mes fringues, et Ginny m'a supplié de ne pas y aller. » Harry hausse les épaules. « Puis Hermione est arrivée et a crié un bon coup sur tout le monde. »

« Ca me surprend. », j'avoue. « Je n'aurai pas cru qu'elle serait ma plus grande fan. »

« Elle veut me voir heureux. »dit-il, et à ses mots, quelque chose s'agite à l'intérieur de moi. Il est en train d'impliquer que c'est moi, qui le rends heureux. « Elle était plutôt impressionnée par ton comportement de l'autre soir avec Ron, après le match. »

« Ne le prend pas mal, mais une partie de moi avait envie de l'insulter et de lui jeter mon verre à la figure. » je réponds et Harry ricane. « Mais je suppose qu'une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a établit résidence chez toi, tu apprends à te taire. », je dis calmement, en évitant son regard. « J'ai beaucoup appris cette année. » C'est la première fois que je mentionne la guerre, ou Voldemort, et l'un de ces sujets importants et sensibles, mais je ne peux plus tourner autour du pot.

J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux les aborder. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais à un certain moment, j'ai besoin de savoir que je pourrais parler de ces choses. Je ne peux toujours pas en parler avec mes amis, même après tout ce temps : ils n'aiment pas qu'on leur rappelle à quel point leur groupe social s'apparente à d'autres groupes élitistes – de funeste mémoire. Bien que l'idée soit complètement ridicule, bien sûr. Les Mangemorts étaient choisis pour leur sang, non pour leur richesse ou leur statut social.

Seulement, cela allait ensemble la plupart du temps.

Je m'oblige à lever les yeux, le cœur battant. Il me fixe, prudemment. Je lui fais un pauvre sourire, et il tend le bras, m'oblige à poser mon verre, et attrape ma main.

Quelque chose traverse mon corps – ce n'est pas un sentiment de triomphe, mais cela y ressemble beaucoup et je serre sa main en retour.

Il hoche la tête, et je peux dire qu'il réfléchit soigneusement à ce qu'il va dire juste après.

« Tout va bien », je prends la parole avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, caressant sa main de mon pouce. « Je sais que...qu'à un moment donné, nous aurons à parler de tout ça, et je sais que ce sera dur. Nous n'avons pas à le faire maintenant. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que tout ce passera bien si nous en parlons. »

« Quand. », il m'interrompt, la voix légèrement enraillée, et je hausse un sourcil, interrogateur.

Il se racle la gorge et poursuit. « Quand. Tu as dis, si nous en parlons...c'est quand, quand nous en parlerons. »

Je me relâche, immédiatement soulagé, et je peux me sentir rougir sous son regard avide, déterminé. Je baisse les yeux et me mords la lèvre pour éviter de sourire bêtement.

« OK, » je parviens à dire, et nous rions tous les deux, nous regardant de nouveau. « Ok, donc on peut continuer à se moquer de tes amis et peut-être commander à manger ? »

En riant, il me glisse le menu de sa main libre. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce son.

Je me rends compte que je suis toujours dingue, mais cela ne me dérange plus vraiment.

********-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

« Merci pour ce soir », dit-il.

Nous nous tenons devant sa maison – cette fois c'est moi qui l'ai ramené, et aucun de nous n'a vraiment envie de se dire au revoir.

« Tu me remercies ? C'est toi qui as payé. » je rétorque. « J'espère au moins que tu as bien payé, parce que sinon, nous sommes grillés pour toujours là bas. Imagine ça. Le Sauveur du monde Sorcier, un voleur sournois... »

Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je suis en train de babiller, mais Harry a l'air d'aimer ça. Il écoute chacun de mes mots, réellement intéressé par mes paroles, et je fais de même, me demandant s'il a toujours été aussi intéressant, ou si je ne me suis pas rendu compte car j'étais trop occupé à jouer au con.

« Non, c'est bon, »sourit-il. « J'ai payé. Donc nous pourrons y retourner. Enfin, si tu veux. »

« Oui, j'aimerais bien », j'acquiesce, et son sourire s'élargit.

« Donc... ». Il s'avance d'un pas vers moi, et me regarde en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux balayant mon visage, voletant entre mes yeux et mes lèvres. Il va m'embrasser, et je réalise qu'il n'y a rien sur Terre que je pourrais vouloir plus que ça, à cet instant précis.

Je m'avance un peu plus vers lui, et maintenant nos torses se touchent presque. Il me fixe toujours et je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard. Je pourrais décidément rester ici pour toujours, juste à le regarder, mais l'une de ses mains se pose sur ma joue, et il s'avance un peu plus-

Je ferme les yeux alors que ses lèvres touchent les miennes, et cela ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai pu connaitre. Jamais.

Une sorte de décharge électrique passe dans ma poitrine tandis que ses lèvres bougent doucement contre les miennes, et mon cœur bat frénétiquement, essayant de renvoyer du sang dans mon cerveau - qui est remarquablement éteint pour le moment. Mon monde entier est rattaché à Harry.

Ses lèvres sont chaudes et douces contre les miennes, s'appuyant juste ce qu'il faut, me disant exactement ce que j'ai envie de savoir. C'est un baiser possessif, qui promet bien plus, et je suis bouleversé par la gratitude que je ressens.

Il se recule légèrement, son nez contre le mien, et la respiration laborieuse. Il a le gout du vin, et d'autre chose, et tout à coup, je prends conscience que je n'aurai jamais assez de lui.

Nos regards se croisent, et nous avançons en même temps l'un vers l'autre, nous nous embrassons de nouveau. Je prie pour qu'il ressente ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ce que je ressens, car si c'est le cas, je sais que tout ira bien.

Nous nous arrêtons, mais aucun de nous ne recule.

« Je te proposerais bien de monter... », Dit-il, se reculant légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. « Mais... » Il baisse les yeux et parle rapidement, les mots se bousculant. « Je ne propose pas souvent de monter, et je n'ai pas envie de le proposer à quelqu'un qui risque de disparaitre demain pour épouser Astoria Greengrass. »

A un moment donné de ma vie, j'aurais répliqué à cette remarque avec indignation, mais encore une fois, à ce moment là, je ne me serais pas retrouvé collé à Harry Potter, sur le pas de sa porte, en l'écoutant m'expliquer pourquoi nous ne coucherons pas ensemble ce soir, malgré notre baiser.

« Je sais. » Je réponds, attrapant ses mains pour les coller contre mon torse, en posant mon front contre le sien. « Je comprends. »

« J'ai envie de pouvoir t'inviter à monter », il continue, d'un ton calme, presque désespéré, et j'ai envie de le supplier de m'inviter à entrer maintenant, de me laisser utiliser sa cheminée pour dire tout de suite à Astoria d'aller se faire foutre, et l'embrasser. Encore, et encore...

« Je sais, mais…ne le prends pas mal. »Je déglutis, et je le sens se tendre. « Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas encore annulé car je ne pouvais pas lui dire non tant que je ne savais pas si tu voudrais bien de moi. »

« Tu savais. » dit-il, en se relâchant, portant à ses lèvres nos mains entrelacées pour déposer un baiser sur le bout de mes doigts. « Ron a dit ... »

« Que tu m'aimais bien... », je réponds et il se tait. Je crois qu'il comprend ce que je veux lui dire. « Avant ce soir, nous avions évité les sujets importants, et je ne pouvais pas être avec toi...avant de savoir si c'était un quand, et pas un si. »

Il me répond en frottant doucement son nez contre le mien, et m'embrassant de nouveau. Un long baiser qui me fait frissonner et me donne envie de lui sauter dessus, tout de suite, là, sur son pas de sa porte.

Je dois pourtant toujours avoir un soupçon de retenue, malgré tout le temps que j'ai passé avec Harry, car je puise en moi la force nécessaire et réussis à ne pas lui enfoncer ma langue dans la bouche, et me recule.

« Je ferai mieux d'y aller », je chuchote. « Si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus tout de suite. »

« Putain, si je veux... », laisse-t-il échapper, et nous rions tous les deux. « Mais je veux faire les choses bien, »ajoute-t-il, d'une petite voix.

« D'accord », je concède, fermant les yeux et pressant ma joue contre la sienne. « Laisses-moi m'occuper de tout ça. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? ». Sa voix est à peine plus audible qu'un chuchotement, il a l'air terriblement nerveux et incertain. Cela me donne une folle envie de l'embrasser et de le serrer contre moi jusqu'à ce que ses inquiétudes s'envolent.

« Bien sûr. Passer du temps avec toi m'a clairement rendu dingue. Autant aller jusqu'au bout. »

Je le sens sourire, sa joue bouge contre la mienne, mais cela ne dure pas longtemps, et son ton est de nouveau sérieux lorsqu'il reprend la parole. « Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie.. »

« Ferme là, Potter », je dis, et il lâche un petit rire. « Laisses moi-faire. On se parle demain. »

Il hoche la tête et recule d'un pas, nos doigts toujours entrelacés. Je les porte à mes lèvres et embrasse le dos de sa main avant de le lâcher et de transplanner chez moi, désirant plus que tout ne pas l'avoir fait.

Si mon courage tient jusque demain, la prochaine fois, je n'aurai plus à le faire.

********-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

Je me retrouve le lendemain midi, assis dans le parloir du manoir des Greengrass, mal à l'aise dans ma robe de cérémonie.

J'attends depuis une demi heure quand Daphné se glisse dans la pièce – Pansy a raison, elle a grossit, et s'assoit à côté de moi, souriant. Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec Daphné à l'école, bien que me souvienne avoir été vicieux et méchant avec elle à quelques occasions, encouragé par Pansy, bien sûr.

Lady Greengrass la suit de près, Astoria sur les talons. Astoria à l'air nerveux et je ressens une pointe de pitié pour elle. Elle est belle, mais elle n'est pas vraiment intelligente. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'ils essayent de me caser avec elle, au lieu de Daphné : l'ainée des deux sœurs est suffisamment maligne pour s'occuper d'elle-même et des intérêts de la famille. Astoria a besoin d'être guidée dans la bonne direction : c'est franchement à mourir de rire de savoir qu'ils me considèrent comme la bonne direction.

« Draco, c'est un plaisir de vous voir », commence Lady Greengrass. « J'espère que vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, bien, je vous remercie. »

« Blaise dit que tu as été malade. », Daphné s'insinue dans la conversation. « Mais Père a dit que tu n'as manqué qu'un seul jour de travail. »

« J'ai eu pas mal de choses à gérer, » j'explique, franc. « Et j'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi, aussi j'apprécierais que nous fassions vite. »

Lady Greengrass me lance un regard dur, je vois Astoria et Daphné échanger un regard, et Daphné fronce les sourcils.

« Je présume que vous savez pourquoi nous vous avons invité ? » Lady Greengrass s'assoit sur le canapé, en face de nous, et Astoria vient se percher sur l'accoudoir, en lissant sa robe.

« Oui », je réponds, concis. Daphné fronce encore un peu plus les sourcils. Dans ma tête, j'imagine les ricanements de Pansy, et je m'efforce de rester impassible.

Ils s'attendent à ce que je poursuive, mais je ne dis rien. Je suis bien trop nerveux. Toutes ces semaines de confusion mènent à cet instant précis, à ce moment décisif. Très poétique en vérité, mais je m'en fous. Je suis bien trop près du but.

« Le père d'Astoria et moi-même avons décidé qu'il serait souhaitable que vous et Astoria soyez unis dans le mariage, » avance finalement Lady Greengrass, quand il devient clair que je ne dirai rien de plus.

« Nous avons observé à quel point vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux, lorsque vous avez été présentés, et étant donné votre position dans l'entreprise, ainsi que votre lignée... », elle agite vaguement sa main, soulignant l'évidence de ces paroles. « Astoria est d'accord, la décision vous revient donc. »

La pauvre et belle Astoria hoche la tête, et levant le regard vers moi, me fixe de ses grands yeux, pleins d'espoirs. Je l'aime bien, vraiment, comme on pourrait apprécier une petite cousine, et j'ai de la peine de lui faire du mal.

Mais comme Lady Greengrass l'a si bien dit : ma décision. Ma vie. Mon choix.

« Non. »

Tout le monde se fige. Les yeux d'Astoria – si c'est possible – s'écarquillent encore plus.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » chuchote Lady Greengrass, d'une voix blanche.

En me levant, je hausse les épaules. « Non. Je ne l'épouserai pas. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par 'non'? » Lady Greengrass se lève à son tour, et élève le ton. Daphné a l'air estomaqué et Astoria à l'air paniqué, effrayé. Oh, merde. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas pleurer.

« Je veux dire non, parce ce que je suis gay, et que je n'épouserai pas et ne coucherai pas avec une femme juste parce que les conventions me l'imposent. » j'énonce, franchement. J'ai peine à croire les mots qui sortent de ma propre bouche, mais le sentiment est merveilleux, et je meure d'impatience de raconter ça à Harry.

« Tu es gay ? », s'ébahit, Daphné, l'air scandalisé.

« Oh, franchement ! Tu devais t'en douter !, je rigole, en me dirigeant vers la porte. « Nous avons été dans la même école pendant sept années. »

« Vous regretterez ce que vous être en train de faire si vous ne changez pas d'avis, »s'insurge Lady Greengrass.

L'ignorant, je me tourne vers Astoria. « Je suis désolé », je lui dis, sincère. « Sois sûre que si jamais un jour je deviens hétéro, je coucherai à coup sûr avec toi. D'ailleurs tu sais quoi – tu es en première position de ma liste de secours, si un jour je décide de changer de bord. »

Elle se plaque une main sur la bouche, alors que sa mère se tourne vers moi, l'air furieux. Son cri « Comment osez-vous ! » s'est probablement entendu jusqu'en Ecosse.

« C'est facile. », je rétorque. « J'en ai plus que marre de toutes vos merdes. Je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de votre élite Sang-Pur. J'ai envie de bouffer des cochonneries à emporter Moldues, de mâchouiller des pailles, et de passer tout mon temps avec l'homme que j'aime. »

J'atteins la porte, et je me retourne pour saluer les trois femmes, qui me fixent, interloquées. « Vous pouvez vous foutre votre proposition de mariage où je pense et dire à Lord Greengrass qu'il peut faire la même chose avec son boulot. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller sauter dans une fontaine. »

Toujours riant, je quitte leur domaine. Ils pensent probablement que je suis devenu fou et sont sûrement en train de colporter ce qui vient de se passer au monde entier, mais je m'en fous.

Je l'ai fait – putain, je l'ai fait ! Je ne me suis pas sentit aussi léger depuis des années. Ce sentiment se répand en moi comme une bulle qui éclate et me donne envie de rire, de crier, de courir, de danser. Bientôt, tout le monde saura ce que j'ai fait, et je ne peux pas attendre.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à qui j'ai envie de tout raconter, et je transplane pour le retrouver, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

********-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

« Ouvre cette putain de porte, Potter! »

Je tambourine à sa porte sans interruption depuis une minute. Mes robes sont jetées en travers de mon bras pour ne pas effrayer les moldus mais c'est peine perdue, vu le bruit que je fais.

J'entends le verrou, et la porte s'ouvre. Harry est devant moi, l'air paniqué, ses lunettes de travers.

« Draco, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? » me demande-t-il, inquiet.

Je m'adosse au chambranle de sa porte, essoufflé. « Toi, moi, crème glacée, Chemin de Traverse. Tout de suite. On s'embrasse et on se tient la main en public. »

La compréhension illumine son visage d'un seul coup et un grand sourire s'étale lentement sur ses lèvres. « Tu l'as fait ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. »

Son rire est enchanté et avançant d'un pas sur le perron, il attrape ma chemise de ses deux poings, et me tirant vers lui, m'embrasse en plein sur la bouche. Je lui réponds avec enthousiasme, laissant tomber mes robes et enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

Me reculant, je remets ses lunettes d'aplomb, et le regarde dans les yeux, mes mains toujours accrochées à son cou.

« Mais avant d'aller nul part, je dois te demander quelque chose. »

Il fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ? » il a l'air fébrile, et ses mains agrippent ma taille.

« Je peux t'emprunter des fringues ? »

Il lâche un rire franc, et m'embrasse à nouveau, me serrant contre lui, et se penchant vers l'arrière de manière à ce que mes pieds ne touchent presque plus le sol.

« Oui », répond-il, à bout de souffle, lorsque nous nous séparons. « Oui, bien sûr que oui. »

« Viens alors », je lui souris et me mords la lèvre en frottant mon nez contre sa joue. « Trouves-moi de quoi me changer et peut-être après la crème glacée, nous pourrons envisager que tu me les enlèves. »

Ses mains se resserrent convulsivement autour de ma taille. « On ne peux pas faire ça maintenant ? »

Je rigole. « Non, la crème glacée d'abord. Le déshabillage ensuite. »

« Rabat-joie » grogne-t-il.

« Regardes-moi », je dis, fermement, et il se recule. C'est merveilleux d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'intéresse vraiment à ce que j'ai à dire. « Je viens juste d'envoyer chier mon mariage arrangé, mon travail et ma vie sociale, d'un seul coup, et ils vont faire en sorte de nous le faire payer, à moi, comme à toi. Si nous nous cachons, ils auront une raison de plus de le faire, donc je veux sortir et faire en sorte que tout le monde nous voit ensemble. » Je marque une pause. « Et j'ai vraiment envie d'un Sundae au chocolat. »

« Merlin », dit-il, avec ferveur. « Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, toi. »

Je souris et je l'embrasse, parce que j'en ai le droit. « Plus maintenant. »

********-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

« Tu n'as pas fait ça. » Harry rigole de plus belle, en s'étalant sur les bancs de pique-nique sur lesquels nous sommes assis. L'endroit est en plein soleil sur la terrasse de Florent Fortârome et les gens alentours nous lancent des regards curieux en passant devant nous pour aller à Gringotts. C'est exactement ce que je voulais que tout le monde puisse nous voir tous les deux, ensemble et heureux, mais cet enjeu tactique est éclipsé par le simple fait d'être bien plus qu'heureux d'être ou je suis, en train de faire ce que je fais.

« Si je l'ai fait. Et ensuite, j'ai dit que si jamais je changeais de bord, elle serait la première sur ma liste de secours. »

Il rigole tellement qu'il se met à tousser, me regardant le visage rougissant. « Tu es affreux... »

« Je sais »je réplique, en souriant. « Cela fait partie de mon charme. »

Il tousse et me sourit d'un air machiavélique, et il tend le bras pour attraper ma taille. Je ne l'arrête pas. Les démonstrations d'affection publiques sont strictement interdites dans mon ancien groupe social, mais j'adore ça.

J'aime le sentiment que cela me confère, de savoir que Harry n'a pas peur de monter à tout le monde ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Ce que j'aime encore plus, c'est le plaisir qui transparait sur le visage de Harry quand j'agis de même, posant mes mains sur lui, l'embrassant, en montrant à tout le monde qu'il est à moi.

« Tu penses que ça va marcher ? » me demande-t-il subitement, et je sais qu'il parle de nous.

« Bien sûr, », je lui souris, en raclant ma cuillère dans le fond de ma coupe de glace. Je lèche délicatement les dernières traces de coulis de chocolat. Les yeux d'Harry quittent les miens et se glissent vers ma bouche, s'écarquillant légèrement j'ai envie de sourire.

« Et toi ? »

Difficilement, il quitte ma bouche des yeux. « Oui, dit-il, légèrement essoufflé. Puis il se reprend et fixant ses yeux sur les miens, ajoute plus fermement. « Oui, oui, je pense. Bizarrement, je pense que c'est logique. »

Je suis intrigué. « Tu m'expliques là, Potter ? »

« Et bien, les choses n'ont jamais été simples entre nous, n'est ce pas ? », me demande-t-il, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, l'air pensif. « Genre, les choses ont toujours été compliquées, et j'aime relever les défis. » Il me lance un petit sourire. « Alors me mettre en couple avec toi...je pense que ce n'est pas si dingue que ça, après tout. »

C'est un de ces moments de la vie, où l'on sait que l'on doit répondre quelque chose de sérieux, mais tout ce qui me vient est un sourire, et je me penche vers lui, suffisamment près pour l'embrasser doucement, ma main sur sa nuque.

« Harry? »

Putain d'enfoiré de bordel de merde. C'est la voix de Weasley, qui vient ruiner ce qui est probablement le moment le plus parfait de ma vie. _Connard_.

Harry s'écarte de moi, avec un peu de difficulté car j'ai resserré ma prise sur sa nuque.

« Hey », dit-il, en attrapant ma main pour l'écarter, en souriant doucement. Je me retourne pour voir Ron et Hermione se glisser –oh, merde- sur le banc en face de nous.

« Donc... », commence Hermione. « Je suppose que vous avez trouvé une solution. »

Harry sourit. « Devine ce que Draco a fait ? »

« Dis-moi », l'encourage Hermione, dans un sourire indulgent.

«Il a décliné la proposition de mariage des Greengrass », poursuit Harry, et je note la fierté dans sa voix.

« Et maintenant, il est avec moi », ajoute-t-il, un instant plus tard.

« Nous avions deviné cette partie là, étant donné les baisers en public. », rétorque Hermione. A côté d'elle, Weasley pousse un grognement, et elle lui donne un coup d'épaule, en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Puis elle s'adresse à moi. « Qu'est ce que ca implique pour toi maintenant ? »

« Techniquement, je viens juste de dire au revoir à ma vie. », je lui réponds, en poussant loin de moi ma coupe de glace vide. « Et mon travail. Pansy m'a dit qu'elle me parlerait toujours, mais je ne sais pas si elle pourra toujours le faire. Je vais devoir prendre les choses l'une après l'autre, et j'espère trouver du travail ailleurs. »

« Ce sera facile », s'exclame Harry à coté de moi, d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr... », je réplique, mais il ne m'entend pas, trop occupé à dire quelque chose à Granger. Je sais qu'il a tort, mais je ne veux pas en discuter avec lui maintenant. C'est une conversation pour plus tard, quand nous pourrons parler convenablement.

« Ron ? » la voix inquiète d'Harry me sort de mes pensées et je lève les yeux pour le voir regarder Ron, qui a l'air sérieusement mal à l'aise, à la limite de la douleur. « Est-ce que...je veux dire, tu es OK avec tout ça ? Parce que je t'ai dit que je ne... »

« Non, c'est bon »- rétorque Ron, et je fronce les sourcils. Il est tendu, son visage est rouge et il se mord les lèvres, ayant l'air au final, tout sauf OK.

« Weasley », je commence, avec précautions, et Harry me donne un coup d'avertissement sous la table. Je lui rends son coup – plus fort, et il sursaute, se penchant pour se frotter la cheville, en marmonnant des insultes dans sa barbe. Je l'ignore et reporte mon attention vers Weasley. « Respires. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes les fringues de Harry ? » explose-t-il soudainement, l'air mortifié.

Je baisse le regard vers mes habits, me rendant compte que j'ai complètement oublié à quel point je dois avoir l'air étrange dans un jean et un t-shirt. Et soudainement, je réalise pourquoi Weasley a l'air traumatisé à l'idée de me voir porter les vêtements de Harry. Je commence à rire, et je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

« Je ne voulais plus porter mes robes classiques », je ris franchement, les mains sur les côtes. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. »

Harry sursaute à côté de moi et se met lui aussi à rire, au grand désespoir de Wealsey.

« D'accord », marmonne-t-il, les oreilles cramoisies, embarrassé. « J'avais juste pensé... »

Je me penche vers Harry, la main sur son genou, et lui chuchote à l'oreille. « Peut-être que nous devrions y aller, et faire ce que Wealsey attend de nous... ? »

Harry m'embrasse et sa respiration chaude s'écrase contre mon oreille, me faisant frissonner. « Je pensais que tu ne le demanderais jamais. »

Il se lève, et me tire à sa suite. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans de nouveau, d'être ridicule, écervelé et imprudent. « C'est une bonne question, cependant, Ron », énonce sérieusement Harry, en passant un bras autour de ma taille. « En fait, nous allons y aller, et je vais m'appliquer à le faire sortir de mes habits. »

Hermione retient un rire et Wealsey émet un son étranglé, consterné. Harry et moi transplannons, en riant et en nous serrant l'un contre l'autre.

Nous atterrissons derrière ma maison, sous le porche, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et je tire Harry vers les marches, poussant de la main la porte, qui se déverrouille, dans un clic habituel. J'ai à peine le temps de le pousser à l'intérieur et de fermer la porte d'un coup de pied qu'un cri colérique nous parvient d'une autre pièce.

« Merde, c'est Appollo, » je dis, distraitement.

Parcourant rapidement la maison, Harry sur mes talons, je trouve le hibou dans le salon, perché sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, à côté d'un hibou que je reconnais comme celui de ma mère. Il crie et claque son bec à l'adresse d'un troisième hibou, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui marche de gauche à droite, n'osant pas pénétrer dans la maison.

« Putain, il est flippant. », murmure Harry derrière moi, et je lâche un petit rire.

« C'est parce que c'est le hibou de Blaise, je dis, en m'avançant pour prendre sa lettre, avant de faire un signe de tête à Appollo. « Vas-y. »

Il décolle et Harry doit l'esquiver tandis qu'il chasse le hibou de Blaise vers la fenêtre, qui s'envole en lâchant un cri indigné.

_Qu'est ce que tu as foutu ? Les Greengrass sont furieux – tu dois arranger ce que tu as fait DE SUITE - ou toi et moi on s'arrête là._

_Blaise_

« Quel idiot. C'était justement mon but. », je dis, essayant de paraitre plus brave que je ne le suis, en passant la lettre à Harry. Je sais que j'ai fait mon choix et tout, mais cela n'empêche pas que je souffre à l'idée de perdre mes amis. Je repousse la peine au fond de moi, et attrape la lettre de ma mère.

_Draco_

_Je viens juste de recevoir un appel d'une très impressionnée Lady Greengrass, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'apaiser, pour le moment._

_Je suis contente pour toi, même si tu es apparemment devenu fou. Dis bonjour à Harry de ma part, et dis lui que nous sommes quittes, maintenant._

_Mère._

Je souris, les sourcils toujours froncés. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dois faire de ce message. Harry saisit mon hésitation et fais quelques pas pour lire la lettre par-dessus mon épaule.

Il lâche un petit rire, et passe une main sur ma taille. « Je suis d'accord avec elle. »

« Quoi ? », je demande, en lui lançant un regard de biais. « Elle te sauve la vie, et tu te mets avec moi ? »

« Parfois, tu es vraiment idiot », dit-il, en me faisant pivoter vers lui, les mains sur mes épaules.

« Mais... »

« Draco ? », il me coupe, et je le regarde, attentif.

« Tais-toi.»

Il se penche et m'embrasse, les mains toujours posées sur mes épaules. J'ai le souffle coupé. Je m'accroche à sa taille pour ne pas vaciller, et il sourit contre mes lèvres. J'ai envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de sourire, mais je décide que cela peut attendre, car il m'embrasse toujours, et sa langue caresse ma lèvre, et par merlin – je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un à ce point là.

La douleur de perdre mes amis disparait alors que la bouche d'Harry bouge contre la mienne. Pour je ne sais quelle raison étrange, je me sens protégé ici, et je lui fais confiance il va s'occuper de moi.

Des mains chaudes s'insinuent sous mon t-shirt, et passent sur ma taille alors que nous nous embrassons, nos bouches brûlantes ouvertes l'une contre l'autre. Nous nous serrons un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, des hanches au torse, et je peux sentir son sexe à travers son pantalon, qui s'appuie fermement contre ma cuisse.

« A l'étage, » j'arrive à prononcer contre ses lèvres, et il acquiesce, glissant sa bouche dans mon cou, faisant trembler mes jambes.

« Ce sera plus facile si tu me lâches », je parviens à haleter en reculant d'un pas. Mais il ne le fait pas et s'avance vers moi, pressant sa bouche contre mon cou, tirant maladroitement sur mon t-shirt pour avoir un accès plus facile à ma peau.

« Mmmm... » agrée-t-il. « Mais ca veut dire que je dois te laisser.. . »

J'essaie de nouveau de m'écarter, mais sans succès. Il bouge à chaque fois avec moi, les mains serrées sur ma taille, et je réalise que je n'aide pas vraiment non plus en faisant courir mes mains le long de son dos, en attrapant ses fesses pour le pousser un peu plus contre moi.

« Oh, et puis, merde. » je nous fais pivoter, nous trébuchons sur nos propres pieds, sans cesser de nous embrasser. Je fais glisser mes mains le long de son torse et il échappe un gémissement de plaisir, juste avant que je ne le pousse avec force, paumes de mains à plat sur sa poitrine. Surpris, il tombe en arrière, ses jambes buttant contre le bord du canapé, et s'étale peu élégamment sur les coussins.

« Mais qu'est ce que... ? » il me lance un regard indigné, mais s'arrête aussitôt, la bouche entrouverte, son expression changeant brusquement tandis qu'il m'observe faire glisser mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête, et le jeter de côté.

Je lui lance un sourire moqueur, et mes doigts se glissent jusqu'à mon jean et ouvrent un bouton, tandis que je recule d'un pas, en direction de la porte. « Tu viens, ou je vais devoir m'amuser tout seul ? »

J'ouvre un deuxième bouton en reculant de nouveau, et Harry saute sur ses pieds, ses yeux fixés sur mes doigts.

« Je viens, » réplique-t-il avec fièvre, la voix rauque. « Putain, Draco... »

Il avance d'un pas vers moi, et je me retourne, certain qu'il va me suivre, partant en courant vers les escaliers qui mènent à ma chambre, les montant quatre à quatre. Je peux entendre ses bruits de pas derrière moi, et alors que je m'engouffre dans ma chambre, ses mains attrapent mes hanches, me faisant trébucher.

Je me retourne dans ses bras, et mes yeux s'éclairent quand je me rends compte qu'il a ôté sa chemise en route. Je me laisse aller au plaisir d'être pressé contre le torse nu d'Harry Potter, tandis qu'il me tient fermement par les hanches, en m'embrassant comme jamais je n'ai été embrassé.

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont nous atteignons le lit je suis bien trop occupé à faire glisser mes mains sur chaque portion de peau nue que je peux atteindre, et il est bien trop occupé à essayer de faire glisser mon – son – jean , le long de mes cuisses, le faisant tomber à mes pieds, et rendant encore plus difficile la marche.

L'impatience l'emporte de nouveau sur la maitrise de soi, et cette-fois ci, c'est lui qui me pousse. Je me retrouve allongé sur le lit, dur et haletant. Il me contemple, la respiration laborieuse, et ses mains descendent plus bas pour déboutonner sa ceinture.

Me mettant à genoux, je m'arrête uniquement pour réussir à enlever ce foutu jean et à ôter mes chaussettes (chose, qui au passage, est impossible à faire d'une manière gracieuse et sensuelle), et je me glisse jusqu'à lui, tirant sur l'élastique de son pantalon pour l'attirer plus près encore. Ses jambes buttent sur le lit, et s'appuyant sur le matelas, il se penche vers moi, les mains posées sur mes épaules pour garder son équilibre.

Je me redresse sur mes genoux pour l'embrasser, appréciant le bruit de gorge qui s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne me rende mon baiser, ses mains glissant le long de mon dos.

« Putain, j'ai envie de toi », dit-il contre ma bouche, la voix rauque. « J'ai envie de toi depuis le jour où tu as porté mes habits. »

« Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi », je réplique. « On ne peux pas baiser avec un pantalon. »

Il grogne, et me lâche, le temps de défaire sa ceinture et de déboutonner son pantalon, en m'embrassant encore et encore, ses mouvements rendus maladroits tandis qu'il essaye de faire passer ses genoux. « Tu veux ma mort », halète-t-il.

« C'est une bonne chose que j'essaie de te tuer par du sexe et pas d'une autre façon, dans ce cas. » je raille, avant que nous tombions tous les deux en arrière sur le lit, pressés l'un contre l'autre, portant uniquement nos sous-vêtements, et désespérément avides de plus.

Il enroule une jambe autour des miennes et nous nous pressons l'un contre l'autre. Je peux sentir son érection contre la mienne, encore plus proche que tout à l'heure, mais il y a toujours trop de tissu entre nous. Heureusement, il semble penser la même chose que moi car il essaye de faire glisser à la fois son boxer et le mien, alternant l'un à l'autre, sans vraiment y arriver.

« Tu vas t'en sortir, » je parviens à articuler, et il rigole. Il parvient à glisser son autre main inconfortablement entre nous deux, pour aller plus vite. Mon boxer est le premier à être enlevé, et le sien suit rapidement, jetés tous deux par terre. Il se presse de nouveau contre moi et je pousse un gémissement tandis qu'il se frotte frénétiquement contre moi, nos sexes glissants l'un contre l'autre et ses mains sur mes fesses. Il m'attire à lui, son corps tout contre le mien, et chaque mouvement est incroyablement – putain – bon.

Il devient difficile de rester lucide – maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux nus, j'ai la tête qui tourne et nous sommes comme deux adolescents, nous nous embrassons maladroitement et sommes désespérément étourdis. Il écarte ses hanches des miennes quelques secondes – à peine, pour me prendre en main et putain – sa main est humide et chaude autour de mon sexe, et c'est tellement bon...

Il monte et descend, appliquant une pression merveilleuse, et je me cambre, les doigts crispés. A chaque fois que son pouce passe sur le haut de mon sexe, étalant mon humidité, je pousse un léger cri, et il gémit en retour. J'ai toujours pensé que la masturbation était injustement considérée, spécialement quand la personne avec vous est pressée contre votre corps, à la fois chaude et dure, et que sa bouche halète contre la vôtre –

Sa main quitte mon sexe, bien trop tôt, et il nous fait rouler sur le lit. Je me retrouve sur le dos, lui au dessus de moi, et soudainement l'atmosphère change. Nous marquons une pause, et je me mords la lèvre, légèrement nerveux. Mon cœur bat frénétiquement. Quelque part en chemin, ses lunettes ont valsé, et putain – ses yeux sont tellement verts, et il me regarde d'un air si vulnérable, en cillant pour me voir distinctement...

Il me regarde, ayant l'air d'avoir du mal à croire que je suis là. Sans réfléchir, je lève une main et pose ma paume contre sa joue. Il pousse un petit rire, essoufflé, et se penche vers moi, en posant ses avant bras de chaque côté de ma tête.

« Tu es juste... », murmure-t-il, avant de m'embrasser doucement. « Stupéfiant. », achève-t-il. « Incroyable ».

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, avec précaution. « Je sais », je rétorque, et il roule des yeux. « Maintenant, remet-en. »

« Stupéfiant. » répète-t-il, avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser longuement et profondément. Quand il se recule, je suis de nouveau à bout de souffle, mais j'arrive encore à articuler :

« Incroyable. » je halète en réponse, et il me sourit.

********-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

« On va rester au lit toute la journée? »

Une voix endormie s'élève dans mon dos.

« Humm », je réponds, paresseusement, en m'étirant, satisfait, mon dos appuyé contre son torse, et mes fesses frottant contre son sexe. Je suis sûr qu'en bougeant suffisamment, je pourrais l'exciter de nouveau et recommencer un nouveau round.

« Moi oui. Toi, tu vas en sortir et nous ramener à boire. »

« Bien essayé », réplique-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma nuque. « Je suis l'invité ici. Je suis celui qui a le droit de paresser au lit. »

« Oui, mais je suis celui qui s'est fait baiser plusieurs fois. Marcher pourrait me poser problème. »

Il lâche un petit rire, et je souris, en me tournant dans ses bras. C'est vrai, bien que le sexe n'ait pas été rapide, animal et sauvage, comme je l'imaginais, c'était puissant, et profond, et...Incroyable. Je peux toujours sentir une pointe au fond de moi, si je bouge comme il faut, et je suis quasi sûr que rien ne sera jamais plus pareil.

Putain, que c'était bon. Je n'avais jamais rien connu d'aussi...d'aussi intense. Quelqu'un qui ne me baisait pas uniquement, mais qui prenait soin de moi, me serrait contre lui, me touchait, m'embrassait, était lent, et doux. Je frisonne de plaisir, en sachant que les souvenirs vont me poursuivre pendant des jours.

Il frotte son nez contre le mien, et je rougis, en roulant des yeux.

« Merde, tu aurais du être un Poufsouffle. »

« Tu veux que je te rappelle qui a eu l'idée du câlin ? » réplique-t-il.

« Pas moi ! », je m'indigne, en le poussant de l'épaule.

« C'est complètement toi », insiste-t-il, la voix rieuse. « Tu es Draco Malfoy, le câlineur secret. »

« Je vais te foutre dehors », je menace, en le poussant avec mes pieds.

« Non, tu ne le feras pas. Tu aimes bien trop m'avoir dans ton lit. »

« Je t'emmerde, et j'emmerde ta logique », je souffle, en relâchant la pression de mes pieds. Il pouffe de nouveau, en se redressant pour me regarder.

« C'est vraiment en train d'arriver, n'est- ce pas ? », demande-t-il, avec douceur.

« Oui...je réponds », en ajoutant « idiot » après une pause.

Il me fait la grimace mais se rallonge tout de même, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou, ses bras enroulés autour de mon torse, et ses lèvres frôlant ma peau d'un baiser.

J'embrasse le haut de sa tête et j'inspire profondément, en essayant, pour une fois, de ne pas trop réfléchir. Je suppose que quand on est amoureux, la raison fout le camp.

Je sais avec certitude que ce sera difficile, mais quand Harry pousse un soupir de contentement, sa respiration caressant ma peau, je souris.

Je pense que je peux très facilement m'habituer à tout ça.

********-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-******

_**FIN**_

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

A bientôt pour d'autres traductions/fictions.

Merci d'avoir lu histoire :)


End file.
